Kingdom Hearts: The Final Battle
by THEBLUEMAGE
Summary: New dangers threaten the worlds of kingdom hearts. New emenies awaite. New allies appeare. A new quest to bring balance to the worlds is at hand. Sora, Riku, and Kairi fight together at last. SoraXKairi and YuffieXthe new character I created.
1. Chapter 1: How TO Awaken Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kindgom Hearts If I did why would I be writing this??**

**Chapter One: How To Awaken Power**.

On a world much like Earth lived a young man named Mamochi Hideya. He was 17 years old, 18 on August 29th. He lived with his parents and twin brother, named Hidaki. They both had thin faces, sharp eyes, brown hair, and were in good shape due to Japanese Sword training. The only difference between the two in physical appearance, besides Hidaki being five cm taller, was that Hedeya had streaks of silver in his hair. They were both very smart and perceptive and had just graduated high school, and when it came to sword training they were rivals. Not a day went by one did not try to out due the other.

To do just that Hidaki had started a new cardiovascular workout that was designed to triple his endurance the four weeks. Afraid that it would in fact work Hideya decided he would start singing when he ran to improve his lung strength. This morning he was running in his signature running clothes, blue wind-breaker pants and grey sleeveless shirt, and singing Down and Out by Tratric. To change things up Hideya decided to run through the woods behind the park in his village.

Only two minutes into his run in the woods did Hideya hear something strange.

"Fire!" a man screamed. Two seconds later there was loud **BOOM!!**

"What the hell was that?" Hideya wondered, so he stopped singing and ran to see what was going on beyond the tree line. He was surprised to see a man, about 30 years old dressed in jeans and a black shirt with shoulder length black hair, standing in front of a large burnt patch of grass and surrounded by ten small black creatures that looked like jesters. "What are those things?" Three of the creatures attacked the man at the same time from the front but were destroyed when the man called forth lighting. "What the...? Magic?" Hideya watched as this strange man made quick work of the seven even stranger creatures.

Amassed by what he saw Hideya walked towards the man, but before Hideya could say anything one more creature appeared before him.

"Look out!!" yelled the man. "Blizzard!" At these words an ice crystal shot from his hand and destroyed the creature.

Shocked, Hideya was at a loss for words and had also forgotten he was missing his workout. "Wha...what was all that?" Hideya asked.

"Far too dangerous for you to be involved," was the man's reply.

"Hay I can fight. If I had my sword..."

"'If'? Don't take 'if's' with the Heartless."

"Heartless? You mean those black things? And how were you doing magic?"

"Why should I..."

"Look out," Hideya yelled pointing behind the man who turned on the spot and shot a fire ball at another Heartless. "Was that even hard for you? The magic I mean."

"Before I answer you, tell me your name," the man replied in a stern voice.

Ashamed that he had been so rude Hideya bowed low. "My name is Mamochi Hideya."

"I'm Solf, no last name. You seem like a good natured kid, I guess I can tell you about the Heartless. Sit down," commanded Solf. Hideya complied. "The Heartless are, as the name suggests, humans that have lost their hearts."

"Waite," interrupted Hideya. "Wouldn't losing your heart just kill you?"

"Not your tangible heart, your inner heart. The same heart you love someone with and that controls your actions. More specifically, the balance between light and dark in a person."

"Right, like Yin and Yang?"

"Yes. Both light and dark exist within a person's heart and when the darkness takes over a, person losses his body, soul, and heart to the Darkness. This is how the Heartless are born." Solf paused to let Hideya ponder what he just said.

"Ok, so these Heartless are bad, right?"

"Yes. The Darkness and the Heartless are bad. That's why am here."

"Huh?" asked Hideya as he scrunched his face.

"It's my job to monitor the actions of the Heartless in this sector," said Solf.

"Uh-huh. Why is that exactly?" asked Hideya.

"Well it can't really hurt to tell you. I am part of an organization called ADURO. Our mission is to watch over and protect the world from the Heartless."

"Ok, ok. But what did you mean by 'sector'?"

"This world is divided up into 256 in which we patrol. This one that I am in charge of is sector 196."

"So there are 255 other operatives doing the same thing you are?"

"Not really. Some of the sectors are ocean and thus are not accessible by Heartless, so we have no one there. But there are a lot of us," Solf said still using a stern voice. So, know that you all about me tell me about yourself."

"Ok. I already gave you my name so I can skip that. Let's see, I'm a member of the Kazuhiko Iaido Academy. I am their best at kata and second only to my twin brother in cutting. Right now I am training ... crap!"

"What," asked a surprised Solf?

"Well right now I am training in order to increase my stamina and lung strength, but my run was cut short when I heard you." Hideya looked at his watch. "And I don't have the kind of time in finish it because I need to be back home for breakfast in five minutes."

Hideya jumped to his feet and started to leave. As he turned his head to say "farewell" but Solf called to him.

"You want better stamina huh?"

Hideya stopped. "Yes," he replied.

"Come back to this spot after you eat and I can teach you a way to not only increase your stamina but give you power to fight the Heartless without your sword," said Solf.

"You mean Magic?"

"Yes."

"Aren't their rules against teaching me or something?"

"I am free to choose an apprentice as I see fit," Solf replied calmly.

"Sounds like a plan. See you in one hour," Hideya called back as he passed through the tree line towards home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Key and The Seal

**Chapter Two: The Key and the Seal.**

Kairi stood on the beach looking out at the sea. She was dressed in blue shorts and a blue, sleeveless shirt, her workout clothes. A soft, calm breeze blew her red hair across her face and she took a deep breath of the cool air.

"You ready," asked Riku from behind her. She turned around to look at him, he was dressed his blue pants, black shirt, and yellow and white vest. Riku also had a bokken in his right hand.

"You know it," Kairi replied grabbing he own wooden sword she had stuck in the sand.

They both took their stances. Riku stood perpendicular to her, knees bent, sword by his side in his right hand. Kairi stood with her right foot back, shoulders square, and sword in both hands in front of her. They waited, eying each other. Riku made the first move and charged in with a thrust. Kairi dogged to her left and countered with a swing from the left that Riku was able to block. They clashed for three seconds and then broke apart. Kairi's next attack was jumping in the air and using a hard downward swing. Riku dodged by rolling to his left, stood up, spun to his right and did a horizontal slash. Kairi ducked the attack and countered with an upward thrust to Riku's chest. He steeped back, evaded it and swung his sword down at Kairi's shoulder. Kairi put so much force into he thrust that she could not evade Riku's attack and his sword connected with her left shoulder.

"Ow," she yelled as she lost her grip on her sword with her left hand. Her arm felt numb from the blow.

"Sorry, did I hit to hard," asked Riku, an apologetic grin on his face.

"No, I'm ok."

"Your getting pretty good, Kairi."

"Well you and Sora have been training me even sense you got back home."

"Speaking of Sora, where is he? We sent him to get lunch about fifteen minutes ago," Riku asked turning around and looking towards the dock. Sure enough Sora was just tying off his boat. Sora, like Riku, was wearing the same clothes from three years ago.

"Hay, Sora," Kairi yelled, "hurry up with the food!"

"Coming!" Sora called back. He started to run with three boxes in his hands.

"Finally," Riku said when Sora got to them.

"Oh, like you would have been any faster," Sora said.

"Probably."

"Can we eat already boys?"

"Yeah. Hear ya go," Sora said and handed one of the boxes to each of his friends.

"So, how did you do today Kairi?" Sora asked with a mouth full of food.

"Not bad," she answered. "Its been getting harder though. You and Riku have been getting better too, not to mention stronger." It was true both Sora and Riku had put on some muscle over the past three years. Kairi's muscles too toned nicely.

"The fact that you continue to keep up means your improving at an equally fast rate," Riku answered. At that Kairi smiled and they finished eating.

"Now what do we do?" asked Sora.

"I got to go home," said Riku, "my mom wants my help moving furniture." At that Riku got up and left. "See ya."

"How about you Kairi," Sora asked.

"I promised Selphie I would go shopping with her. What do you have planned for later Sora?"

"I think I'll play some video games," he replied. Giggling Kairi stood up, walked over to Sora and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll call you later, 'k."

"Right," Sora said with a grin on his face.

Later that night Sora was lying on his bead waiting for Kairi to call. He almost fell asleep until hunger griped his stomach. Sora got up off his bead to walk down stairs to get and apple. Before he got out of his room he saw something in the mirror.

"Roxas!?"

"Long time no see, Sora," Roxas said waiving.

"Didn't think I'd see you again."

"This is important. I sense darkness, I think the Heartless are on the move again," Roxas said with a grim expression.

"The Heartless! Who's controlling them this time? Ansem?"

"No, not Ansem. This feels different then Ansem, but I have no idea. The King should know more."

"How can you sense the Heartless? Are they on this world?"

"Not on this world, no, but remember I'm the part of you that controlled the power of darkness. That must be why I can sense them." Sora nodded in understanding. "I've already informed Namine. She'll tell Kairi what I've told you."

"Good. One last thing. How do I get to the King?"

"Remember that note you found three years ago," Roxas said and then disappeared from Sora's sight. Sora took a second to think and then moved to his desk and opened the top drawer. Their he found the last note from the King.

_Dear friends,_

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, if you got this letter it means that our worlds are still connected. This time however they're connected by a path of light so you won't need a ship to travel between them. All you have to do is open a path with your three Keyblades and you'll be at the castle. Come see me if you ever need advice._"_

_-_King Mickey

Sora's phone rang just as he finished reading.

Five minutes earlier

Kairi was trying on some of the clothes she bought with Selphie when her reflection was replaced with Namine. "Namine!? It's so nice to see you."

"Same," Namine replied. "However, I have some unfortunate news. Roxas has just told me that the Heartless are active again."

"The Heartless!?"

"Yes. I felt something dark but had no clue what it was until Roxas confirmed it."

"What do we do," Kairi asked worried.

"You'll have to go see the King for help. I don't know any more than what I've already said."

"How do we get their," Kairi asked as she looked around for more travel worthy clothes.

"Slow down. Sora will know how to get you all their soon enough, but your not leaving tonight. First get some sleep. The Heartless won't get out of hand if wait eight hours."

"Ok," Kairi nodded. Having passed on her message Namine faded. Felling determined Kairi thought "I'd better call Sora."

Five minutes earlier.

Riku was sitting on he rough of his house looking as the stars. He loved the peace that they brought. He had looked at the stars often ever sense he got back home. Even though all the worlds share the same sky this view was special because it was from his home. Once he had thought about trying to figure out which star was which world he had been to. But like most teenagers, life distracted him and he decided it was a task for an adult. "Maybe I should try now," he thought. Thinking about other worlds made him miss his friend King Mickey. Riku closed his eyes to picture his friend's face. However, what he saw was not the face of Mickey but the bright yellow eyes of the Heartless. He quick opened his eyes and sprang to his feet. "What! Why do I sense Heartless? Did I imagine it? No." he thought for a moment. "If they are active again, maybe my past will to control them makes me able to feel them. I need to call Sora."

Riku moved to the edge of his rough and climbed down the small escape ladder he had that brought him to his window. Once in his room he ran down stairs to grab the phone.

The next morning all three key wielders were on the island farthest out in the ocean. Riku and Sora were dressed the same as their last quest. Kairi was in clothes that were the same shade of pink as last time but she was in karees and a shirt with sleeves that came down to half way down her forearms instead of what she had last time.

"Ready," Sora asked.

"Yea," Riku replied. Kairi nodded.

"Let's do it," Sora said. They all produced their Keyblades, Sora had the Ultima Keyblade. They held their Keyblades out in front of them, out towards the ocean. They all created a beam of light from the tip of the Keyblades that met after a few feet. Imagining Disney Castle a large door appeared where the beams met.

"Time to go," Riku said. "Let's hope that the king knows what's going on." the other two nodded and they all walked to the door and passed through.

* * *

Hideya had gotten home in time for breakfast. He sat eating his rice in silence until Hidaki spoke to him. "You don't look like you did any running this morning. What's up?"

"Got distracted," Hideya replied, not looking up from his rice. He was thinking about the events of that morning. "This is too weird," he thought.

"By what?" Hideya did not want to sound crazy so he quick came up with something that sounded good.

"I saw a guy doing some strange martial arts style and I stopped to ask him about it."

"What was it called?" his brother asked.

"Um, Kook Sul Won," Hideya said.

"Who was this person," asked their father.

"His name was Solf something." Hideya wished he had come up with a cover name but could not.

"Odd name," his father said.

"Even so, he said he would show me some more later so I'm going to cheek it out after breakfast."

"Is that how you're going to get better than me," asked Hidaki. "By learning a martial art."

"Exactly!"

"Not bad, wouldn't have thought of that one."

"Do you two ever stop," asked their mother.

"No," they both said at the same time.

"Well, I'm done. See ya all later," Hideya said and went up stairs to change. He changed out of his workout clothes and into a dark blue, sleeveless shirt, a lighter blue, button up shirt, that was unbuttoned, and gray pants. After he put on those clothes he got his spiked necklace and put that around his neck. Then he ran down stairs put on his shoes and was out the door within five minutes of leaving the table.

Hideya walked to the field in the woods where he met Solf that morning. Solf was already their, or never left, sitting on the ground with a book in hiss hand. "You're early," Solf said.

"Not by much, five minutes," Hideya replied.

"Let's get started then."

"Ok," Hideya said. "I've just got one question before we begin."

"Ask away."

"Why did you offer me magic training as a way 'to fight the Heartless with out your sword'."

"You seemed defeated not being able to help me. Also because the Heartless are becoming increasingly more active in this sector. So in a sense I'm actually using you to make my job easier," Solf said. It was a truthful sounding answer.

"Well I'm using for to get stronger. So I guess this is a normal economic trade."

"If there are no further questions we should get started." Solf put down his book and walked over to the center of the field. He held his right hand out in front of him, palm up, and put his left hand on his right wrist. "Haaaaaaaaaaa!" he yelled and in his hand appeared a large red orb. He turned his hand upside down and plunged the orb into the dirt. With a loud sound of a quick spreading flame a large, red, intricate magic circle appeared on the ground. It , consisted of two outer circles with runes in between them, two circles near the center, and two intersecting squares that touched the outer most circle,

"You are going to sit in this circle and follow my instructions from their, understood?"

"Got it," Hideya nodded and walked into the circle and sat crossed legged.

"Good, now make a C shape with both hands, palms facing up." Hideya did as instructed. "Put the fingers of your left hand under those of your right and touch your thumbs together. This will create the correct hand sign to allow you to focus the magic power into your hands, as is the ultimate goal." Hideya again did as instructed and created the hand sign. "Now focus everything you have on bringing power to your hands from your stomach."

"Then what?"

"You will keep it up until I say other wise. This will unfortunately take a very long time so do your best not to waver. Got it?" Hideya nodded. "Now begin!"

Hideya took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Hummmm." Immediately the inner most circle started glowing.

"Good, he's that far already. I guess a few years of sword training gives a person at least a little bit of magic control," he thought. Solf looked at his watch. "Eight o'clock now. Humph, he won't be done before noon." Solf was right. After three hours and forty five minutes Hideya had almost all of the circle glowing. Then the outer most circle began to glow. Solf looked at his watch. "Quarter of twelve. If he holds this for fifteen more minutes he'll be able to do magic." At twelve o'clock the circle was still glowing and Solf shouted "Good, you're done, you can stop now."

"Finally," exclaimed Hideya. He fell onto his back and started breathing heavy.

"Impressive," Solf thought to him self. "I may have been a few years younger than him but it still took me six hours to get that far. Ok," he was talking out loud now "It's time to get a seal."

"A what," asked Hideya.

"A seal. Only with a seal will you actually be able to do magic, everything up until now was just to get the power flowing."

Hideya was still tried. "Was their no quicker was to do this?"

"Well if I had given you a magic item like a wand then yes, that would be quicker. This was the only way I could teach you how to channel magic because I was taught this way. Now, I'll go and get some lunch and you pick a seal from this book." Solf tossed Hideya the book he was looking at before. "Your best bet would be the seal with the same name as my organization."

"Ok." Solf then walked out of the clearing to go buy food. Hideya looked through the book confused. "What was the name of the organization again? It started with an 'A' right? Hear we go ATRUM, was that it? It looks cool, let's go with that." Hideya looked for something to draw the circles with and found a bag that Solf left. In the bag was a brush with some ink and he used that. He drew the seals on the inner part of his forearms just bellow the wrists and let them dry. When Solf came back 20 minutes later he dropped the pizza and the ground.

"Y-you used that seal?"

"Yes. Is it the wrong one?"

"Yes, but... its fine. I just need to teach you some different spells."

"Huh?"

"The seal you took was not a seal for light like I told you to, but a seal for darkness."

"WHAT!? What the hell do you mean?"

"It's fine. We'll fight fire with fire against the Heartless I guess." Solf spent the next four hours teaching Hideya spells like dark missile, gravity, barrier, and dark orb of destruction. The last one took the longest and required Hideya to condense dark energy into a orb the size of a basket ball in his hand and when complete their was dark lighting coming from it as well.

"So," Hideya asked once he completed the spell. "If the darkness is bad why teach me dark spells?"

"_There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so_."

"Huh?"

"If you don't allow the darkness to rule you it won't harm you, understand?"

"Yea, I do." Hideya was tired now and did not want to stand.

"Take these," Solf said and offered Hideya what looked like two wrist supports. "Use them to cover up the seals on your arms." Hideya put them on and then felt a chill.

"What was that," he asked.

"What was what?"

"I thought I heard, no, felt a scream."

"Felt a scream," Solf thought. "Heartless! Let's go, their must be Heartless near by." They ran though the woods, Hideya doing all he could to keep up, and came across a large group of Heartless near a large boulder. As the Heartless got closer a door appeared on the boulder. "Damn, the door was hear. Hideya, don't let them get any closer to the door!" They both stared to run in but before they got any closer a dark portal appeared and from it came a tall man with dark hair and pale skin. He was dressed in black armor and a red and black cape. He faced the door.

"This was easy to find," he said. "And this world is just so perfect. So many people to turn into Heartless-it's exactly what I was looking for."

"Fira!" yelled Solf and shot a large fire ball at the unknown man. Unfortunately it stopped just before it hit him. "A barrier."

"Did you think that week of a spell would work on me?" He turned around to face them an laughed. "Fools."

"Then try this," Hideya exclaimed "Dark Orb of Destruction!" running as fast as he could Hideya attacked the mysterious man with he spell. It hit the barrier and pushed the man back. "No good." The spell had only one fifth of its destructive power because he was so tried.

"Darkness, huh? Interesting. Tell me boy, why do you use darkness against the Darkness?" the man walked towards Hideya.

"Get back," Solf yelled stepping in front of Hideya. "**THUNDAGA**!" Solf blasted as many Heartless as he could but could not get through the enemy's barrier. "Hideya. If the Heartless get to the door this world is doomed. Stop them!" Hideya tried to take a steep forward but fell on his knees due to lack of energy. "Damn, he's too exhausted to fight any more."

The strange man grinned. "This was too easy." then just to show off he teleported over the door. "Now this world belongs to the Darkness!" He opened the door and dark clouds of smoke escaped from it. Hideya looked shocked. He tried to stand.

"Got to... close that door," he said.

"It's impossible, boy. You will become a Heartless like the rest of the people on the silly little world."

"Hideya," Solf yelled "don't fear the darkness, you can control it. You'll stay you..." And with that Solf faded into darkness. Hideya look up and saw that the man and the Heartless were nowhere to be seen and that the rest of the world had also faded. As the world shrunk towards him he hoped his family would be alright and allowed the darkness to take him where ever it was it was going to take him. For he had a feeling it could not touch him, yet.

Authors note: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it is still a little slow and that Sora is still out of the loop, but K. H. II spent three hours as Roxas so... I promise that it will get more interesting and more action packed. The next chapter: **The Sanin of Darkness**. The identity of the new enemy will be revealed and old characters will finally meat the new.

P.S. any thing that I write in italics is a quote. If you want to know what it is from just ask. Also please review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sannin of Darkness

**Chapter Three: The Sannin of Darkness**

Hideya was floating in darkness after his world faded. He was unsure of time. After what felt like hours he was still floating and started to give up on the hope that the Darkness would not overcome him. Hi opened his eyes and looked at him self. His legs were gone-vanished into the Darkness. "Maybe this is best. I'll become a Heartless like everyone else."

"No child."

"Who was that," Hideya asked looking around. Before him appeared an armored clad woman with a greenish glow. She had a shield in one hand and a spear in the other.

"I am the goddess of Light, Minerva, and I can not allow you to fade," she said softly.

"Why?"

"Because, I have a task for you. You must help the Key wielder."

"The what?"

"The Keyblade's chosen one. He will need you to stop the Darkness even though he has gotten very strong."

"Why?"

"Because, young one, he can not meddle in the affaires of the worlds. However, you have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Hear," she said. She held out her hand and a small heart came from it. It landed on Hideya's chest and fused with his body giving him back what had faded. "This is my gift-the ability to interfere with the hearts of the worlds, the balance of Light and Dark."

"What do you...?"

"Shhh, quite child, you will need this as well." She held out her hand again and in the hand of Hideya appeared a metal rod about a meter in length. "This will be your weapon. A magic pole that changes shape depending on the amount of magic you send through it."

"So I control its shape?"

Minerva nodded. "Now a new world awaits." She vanished and Hideya closed his eyes. The next thing he felt was his body hitting ground, like washing up on shore. Then he heard voices.

"Look at him," a female voice said. "Where do you think he came from?"

"Probably form one of the worlds that just vanished," said a male voice.

"Help me carry him would ya."

"Sure." Then Hideya passed out

* * *

An instant later Sora, Riku, and Kairi arrived in the courtyard of Disney Castle. Riku and Kairi, having never been their before, were in aw of the hedges and pure white stone from which the Castle was constructed.

"Beautiful," Kairi said.

"So this is where our friends King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, live, huh," asked Riku.

"Yup-and Queen Minnie, and Daisy, and plenty of others too," Sora replied.

"Who goes their," asked a familiar voice. The three turned around and saw Goofy standing behind the shield raised and ready to attack. "Sora? Sora!" Goofy ran over to Sora, dropped his shield and gave him a hug that Sora returned.

"Good to see ya Goofy."

"And Riku and Kairi, good to see you guys too." Goofy gave his laugh.

"Hi," both of them said with a smile.

"Come with me," Goofy said. "Your hear to see the King, right?"

"Yes," Sora said.

Goofy led them into the castle and through the corridors. The whole time Kairi was in aw at the sight of the castle. After a short walk the four reached a very large set of doors. Goofy opened a smaller door in the large one. "Follow me," he said. They walked into the largest room in the whole castle. Their were only two chairs, one occupied with the King, and one with the Queen. "Your majesties, Sora, Riku, and Kairi are hear to see ya." Goofy bowed low as did the other three.

"It's so good to see you all again," Mickey said.

"Same," replied Riku.

"Sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances," Sora said.

"You need information on the new enemy behind the Heartless. Is that right," Minnie asked.

"Yes," they all said at once.

"Unfortunately we don't know as mush as we would like," Mickey responded. "What we do know is that there are three main Heartless controlling the rest of them."

"You mean like three Ansems," asked Riku.

"Yes, only stronger," Mickey said. "It also seems that they are working together as one." The three key wielders looked shocked. "They call themselves the Sannin of Darkness."

"How can you tell that their working together," asked Sora.

"They've been seen together. Also the attacks are well planed. Three worlds faded into darkness just yesterday."

"What!?"

"Yes. Know the only thing else I can do for you is send you to who you can learn more."

"Who," asked Kairi?

"A friend of Sora's-one close to the Darkness. Cloud."

"Clouds back," Sora asked.

"He is the one we have been getting information from. Now to give you a gummy ship. Donald."

In a poof of smoke Donald Duck appeared. "Yes your majesty," Donald said bowing. When he looked up he say Sora and his friends. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, what are you doing hear?"

"Their here to get help from us," Mickey replied. "Now show them to a ship, would ya."

"Yes sir. Follow me." The three of them followed Donald back down the halls, through a hedge, and into the hanger. "Hear we go. You remember the Highwind, right Sora?"

"Of course," he said. "Thanks Donald. We'll do our best the stop the Sannin of Darkness as fast as we can."

"Good luck," Donald replied. Then Sora and friends boarded the ship and left for the Radiant Garden.

* * *

Hideya awoke slowly in a small room. On the walls were odd objects including a grappling hook, a sword, a smoke bomb, and several other weapons along with a poster of a dragon. "Where am I?"

"So you're awake," said a female voice. Hideya looked towards the voice and saw a girl dressed in tan shorts, a headband, a blue, sleeveless shirt with flowers on it, tan boots, a black forearm guard, and a black, sleeveless jacket. "Hi," she said happily.

"Who are you?"

"Well normally you should give your name before asking another's, but I'll let you go this time because of what you've been through." Hideya felt ashamed that he had forgotten his manners, again. "My name is Kisaragi Yuffie."

"I'm Mamochi Hideya. Did you rescue me?"

"Well not exactly. Some friends of mine found you but they didn't have any space to put you at their house so I offered to bring you hear."

"Thank you. Sorry, could I trouble you for some food, Miss Kisaragi."

"Call me Yuffie, and yes. I've got food cooking and tea brewing. Be right back." She ran out of the room and towards the kitchen. Hideya sat up and looked around the room more. He was obviously in someone's bedroom.

"Is it Yuffie's," he wondered. "Is this her bed?" Felling embarrassed he jumped out of the bed and walked around the room. On top of a dresser he found a picture. In this picture was Yuffie with many other people, presumably her friends. Their was a man with a scar between his eyes, a woman with brown hair and a pink dress next to him, another woman with black hair dressed in black, a blond haired man dressed in black with one sleeve, an old blond haired man with a cigarette, and an even older man with a long beard dressed in a blue robe and a pointed blue hat. As he was wondering who these people were, Yuffie returned with a tray of food.

"Hear you go, enjoy," Yuffie said with a grin. She handed Hideya a tray with rice, a grilled fish, miso soup, and tea. "I hope you like it, I'm not the best cook."

Hideya was glad to have anything to eat and did not care what it tasted like, but he would not say that. He started eating and was fond of the taste. "It's good," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes." Hideya eat quickly and then asked for seconds which Yuffie was happy to give him. When she returned Hideya asked about the picture.

"Their my friends, and part of the old restoration committee. Lets see from the left we have: Leon, Areith, Tifa and Cloud, those two are the ones that found you, Cid, and Merlin."

Hideya memorized the names and faces and then continued eating, slower this time.

When he finished eating he thanked her again and then asked, "How long was I out for?"

"A half a day," she replied calmly.

"I also had a weapon with me-where is it now?"

"You mean this pole," Yuffie asked pulling from behind her back and holding it up. "What is it anyway?"

"A magic weapon that changes shape depending on how much magic I pump into it."

"Cool."

"Yuffie," Hideya looked him square in the eyes. "Have you ever heard of the Keyblade?"

"Sure, I know the owner; his name's Sora."

"Can you help me find him, I'm looking for him. I'm supposed to help him fight the Heartless."

"I would if I could, but he's not hear yet."

"He's coming hear though?"

"Yes. Cloud got word to King Mickey about the new Heartless threat and told him to send Sora to this world if he came to the King about it. In the mean time do you want to me to show you around?"

"Why, your taking good care of me, aren't you."

Yuffie blushed a little "I just thought you might like to know a little about where you are is all."

"Ok." with that they both stood up and walked out of the house. Yuffie gave Hideya back he pole and started to show him around. As they walked around the Radiant Garden Yuffie often stopped to explain to Hideya what something was. Whenever she turned to talk to him, Hideya found him self staring at her face. Hideya also found himself staring at her butt as she walked in front of him. "She's pretty good looking," Hideya thought.

Yuffie noticed right away that he was staring at her whenever she spoke to him and eventually noticed that Hideya was staring at her but by seeing his reflection in a shop window. Normally she would have felt awkward with him doing this but not today. "The cute guy's checkin' me out," she thought with a smile.

After a little while they arrived at Merlin's house. "Here we are," Yuffie said. "Your weapon works with magic, right? So if you learn more your weapon should be able to do more, right?"

"I guess so. I just got it the other day and haven't had a chance to try it out."

"Well try making something before we go in."

"Sure." Hideya focused on the pole and channeling magic, just like he was taught. Then the pole transformed into a katana. "Sweet!"

"Cool. So, if my hunch is right more magic ability might mean more shapes."

"What makes you think I don't have great magic ability," Hideya asked.

"What can you do then?"

Then he had a thought. "If darkness is viewed as bad, and these people are waiting for the Key wielder to destroy the Heartless then I guess I should not mention what I can do. At least, not all of it." He composed him self and responded, "Well all I can do is make a barrier and do gravity spells, so more spells wouldn't hurt."

Yuffie nodded and opened the door without even knocking. "Hay Merlin, got a minute?"

"Oh, hello, Yuffie. Yes, what can I help you with," the old wizard asked.

"This is Hideya, the kid that Cloud and Tifa found, and he wants to know if he can read some of your books to learn some spells."

"Well sure he can-just be careful. Some of these spells are quite powerful. This shelf here should be good." Merlin pointed to a bookcase on the far side of the room. Hideya walked over and looked at the books. "Yuffie, didn't you have something to be doing today?"

"Huh? Oh, right Areith wanted help with moving some stuff. Thanks Merlin." She ran towards the door. "See ya later, Hideya," she called as she left.

"Well I should be off too. Take care young man and stay as long as you like." Then Merlin disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Ok... Time to look for some spells. Let's see Solf said I couldn't learn normal spells, so I guess any elemental spells like what he did are out." Hideya examined the bookcase. Each shelf had a plaque saying what kind magic the books had in them. He went past elemental and healing knowing he would have no luck with these. The third shelf down however, was marked time/space. "That sounds out of the ordinary to me. I'll give it a try." After reading several books he felt he actually could do time/space magic. He learned haste, slow, and stop from the books that he read. He also learned about Mind Points, the energy that allowed the use of magic. "So I couldn't do a full forced Dark Orb of Destruction because I didn't have enough mp, huh? I'll need to remember about that." Then he read a little more. "That's weird. According to this I shouldn't have been able to do the spell at all." As he started to ponder what could have caused him to be able to break a seemingly important rule of magic, Yuffie entered the house.

"Hey, Hideya, Sora and his friends are hear. You commin' to meet them right?"

"Yea," Hideya said and followed her out of the house and into the main town. There he saw the mighty Key wielder. As he suspected, he looked normal, just like himself. His friends were normal looking too. Several other people had shown up to greet them. The one that first spoke to them was Leon.

"Long time no see, Sora. Are these the friends you spent so long to find?"

"Yes. This is Riku and she's Kairi."

"Hi," Kairi said with a smile.

"Not to sound rude," Riku said, "But we need to talk to Cloud about The Sannin of Darkness."

"I know where he is," Yuffie called from the back of the group. "Come with me," she said whispering to Hideya. They both walked forward. "Cloud's at the computer room. He'll tell you all you need to know their. Also, this is Hideya, a survivor of one of the worlds that faded last night. He says he wants to help you three out."

The three looked at Hideya. "I was told to give the Key wilder my assistance; I take it that's you, Sora?"

"Actually we all have Keyblades," Sora replied. "So I guess you have to help all of us."

"Sure. Now, let's go to meet this Cloud person."

They all followed Yuffie through the streets and down the hill until they came to the building that housed the main computer. On the way through the building Sora was feeling nostalgic and telling Kairi about how they found the king here three years ago. Hideya on the other hand was more concerned about these "Sannin of Darkness". He was sure that the man that opened the door on his world and caused its destruction was one of them and wanted nothing more than to destroy him for it

"Here we are," Yuffie said and she pointed towards the main computer terminal where Cloud was standing.

"Cloud," Sora called.

"Sora," Cloud said as sad sounding as ever.

"So you made it back I see."

"Yes. Sephiroth is never coming back now. I finally found my light. You're here to learn about the Sannin of Darkness, correct?"

"Yes. Oh by the way these are my friends Riku and Kairi," Sora said pointing to each one.

"And this is Hideya," Yuffie called. "He's hear to give these three a hand." Hideya bowed low.

"Right. Well down to business. Take a seat this will take a while." They all sat down around the room in chairs that were available. Sora and Kairi sat close and Yuffie made it a point to sit next to Hideya.

"Well," Cloud began, "The Sannin of Darkness are much like Ansem except that they did not give themselves to the Darkness like he did."

"What do you mean," asked Hideya.

"Right, sorry. You don't know anything about Ansem do you?"

"No."

"Ansem," Sora began, "Was a powerful Heartless that we defeated four years ago. Ansem gave his heart to the Darkness willingly in order to find out the truth about everything."

"So how are these Sannin different," asked Hideya?

"They did not give themselves to the Darkness," Cloud said, "they were born like normal Heartless, buy loosing their heart. However, they continued to take more hearts from people and each time took some of their Darkness-which made them stronger." Everyone their looked at Cloud captivated. "They eventually gained enough Darkness to regain some of their mind and thus could think outside of their base instincts."

"So how did they come to look human," asked Riku?

"Apparently one of them figured out how to compress other Heartless onto itself. This caused a rapped increase in size, power, and intelligence. After fusing with over a thousand heartless the original returned to its human form-giving birth to the Sannin."

"So now, can you tell us about each one," asked Sora?

"The first calls him self Shuyin the Original. He's blond and carries a large, blue sword. The second is called Genesis the Seeker. He also wields a sword, his is red, and wears a red trench coat."

"Sounds like a red Sephiroth," Sora replied.

"Genesis mentioned that too, when we fought."

"You fought them," Kairi asked?

"Yes. After I defeated Sephiroth I wondered a world for a while. Eventually I came across Shuyin and Genesis who wanted to bring back Sephiroth and use him to extend the reach of their power. In order to keep my Darkness sealed away, and to try and stop them, the three of us fought. When they finally gave up on me producing Sephiroth they left and I decided to find information on them."

"Right, now tell us about the last one," Sora said.

"I don't much about him, except that he goes by the name Gilgamesh the Destroyer, and that he dresses in black armor."

"The armor is covered in spikes," Hideya said looking at the floor, "he wares black cape that's red on the inside and no sword. His skin is pale, hair black, and eyes yellow. He has unbelievable magic power and he's the one that took my world."

The Key wielders, Yuffie, and Cloud all looked at him as though he delivered a threat. "Well," Sora said, "what do you know about their plan, Cloud?"

"Nothing," he said defeated.

"Sora," said a voice from the intercom.

"Leon!?"

"We've got a problem. Countless Heartless have just appeared near the Castle. Take Riku, Kairi, and Hideya with you and destroy them. Cloud and Yuffie come back to the town!"

"What's happened," asked Yuffie?

"We've got Heartless here too. Now hurry!!"

They all ran from the room and split up as they were told. Riku, Kairi, and Hideya followed Sora to a large open field where they were shocked to find 5,000 Heartless.

"We should split up and work as fast as we can," Riku said.

"Right," the remaining three said at once. Riku, Sora, and Kairi all produced their Keyblades and Hideya created a katana out of his magic pole. They fanned out and started fighting.

Sora wanting to do as much damage to their numbers as fast as he could so he closed his eyes and thought of Goofy. With all the memories fresh in his mind he opened his eyes and yelled "Valor!" His clothes turned red and in his left hand the Oblivion Keyblade appeared. Sora paused for a second to admire the fact that he had learned to transform from only thinking about his friends and then started to attack the Heartless. With fast, powerful swings he destroyed one Heartless after another, determined to do as much as he could before his energy ran out.

Kairi's style was much more conservative. She sat and waited for the Heartless to attack her and then countered with a fast and powerful swing to an open area.

Riku fought like Sora and ran around as fast as he could and making wide, fast, and continues swings. All three were fighting the Heartless without any trouble. Hideya on the other hand was not so fortunate.

"Arg," Hideya yelled as he was knocked over by a Large Body. Angry that he was not helping much Hideya lifted his hand towards the enemy and said "Stop!" Upon his command the magic did its thing and the Heartless no longer moved. Hideya quick got behind the Heartless and stabbed it, destroying it. As others approached him he held up his hand again and yelled "Gravity!" This caused all the Heartless near the spell to get crushed under the weight. Hideya not only marveled at his own quick action and spell casting but the skill of the others: Riku's speed, Kairi's immovability, and Sora's ability to use two Keyblades.

Then a shadow jumped at Hideya and tried to attack him from above. Hideya dodged it and cut the Heartless in half. "Humph, too easy, now that I got the hang of it." The four fought like this for an hour until all the Heartless were destroyed. By the time the battle was over all four were exhausted and their MP drained.

"Everyone all right," Sora asked?

"…Yea," Riku replied.

"I'm… ok, considering it was… my first battle," Kairi said breathing heavy.

"Well," Hideya said, "I actually feel ok. That was a lot of Heartless though. What was up with the clothes turning red?" Hideya's stamina had truly increased due to the magic training.

"These clothes are magic and give me power with the help of my friends. Now I can use that power with just my memories of them-which is good because their not here," Sora said.

Hideya was amazed at the wide range of power that magic offered and what Sora could do with it. Then he thought he heard something. "That sound," he thought, "Heartless! No more than just Heartless, a strong one." He looked at the other three. "There are more comming!"

"More," Kairi said shocked

The ground started to shake and the four warriors heard a loud cracking sound from the rocks a few meters away. Out of the ground came a large black head that looked like that of a spider. It had many large yellow eyes and pinchers in the front.

"Damn it," said Riku, "Lets go!" as all four ran towards the Heartless they heard another loud crack and a large tentacle came out of ground. Kairi was unable to evade it and was entangled.

"Kairi," Sora yelled and ran towards her as she was lifted into the air, unable to move. As Sora jumped and tried to cut the tentacle in half another one came from the ground and captured Sora. "Shit!"Sora tried to cut the creature but it moved to fast and bound his arms to his side before Sora could use the Keyblade.

Riku looked back at his friends, "I have to keep moving or it will get me too. Hideya, try to hit its head. Maybe then it might release them."

"Right!" they both ran at the Heartless zig-zagging back and fourth to try and avoid any more tentacles that might be coming. Once they were in range Riku and Hideya stabbed at the Heartless' head. However, their weapons did not penetrate it.

"Wha," Riku said with a gasp. In that moment of pause two tentacles broke from the ground and tried to grab of the attackers. Riku was caught but Hideya evaded because he had started to move the instant his stab failed.

"Riku!" Hideya had no idea what to do now. The others were being crushed by the Heartless' tentacles and did not have to much time. As five more tentacles broke from the rocks below Hideya could only run and jump around to evade being ensnared himself. "If my sword wont work I need to use magic. I don't see any other quick choice but to use this dark power."

Three tentacles moved on Hideya at once. Thinking quick Hideya put magic into his feet and used it to jump away at an extremely fast speed. He had seen Riku and Sora do something similar in the fight before and figured out how to do the same. While in the air another tentacle came fore him. Hideya twisted his body to avoid it, landed his feet on its side and did another flash step off it and behind the head of the Heartless. Landing on the ground Hideya shot five dark missiles at the tentacles that attacked him, stunning them. When another one came at him did a flash step past it. Then he jumped on to in gathered as much energy as he could into his left hand. A large dark orb was created with black lighting coming from it.

"Dark Orb of Destruction," Hideya said with a blood lust in his voice. He did one more flash step towards the Heartless. As he moved through the air the last tentacle tried to stop him but Hideya moved it by turning his sword into a lance and throwing it into the tentacle before it reached him. Now unobstructed, Hideya flew at the Heartless' head and impaled it with his spell. It created a lager whole through the Heartless which Hideya came out the other side. As he landed the Heartless disintegrated along with the tentacles, releasing the others. Breathing heavy Hideya ran towards the others. "Is everyone all right?"

"I am," replied Riku.

"I am too," said Sora. He looked at Kairi who was on the ground not moving. "Kairi!" Sora ran to her and picked her body up. "Kairi." Her eyes slowly opened.

"Sora," she said slowly. "Sora!" she said hugging him.

"Hideya," Riku said. Hideya turned. "How did you know it was coming." Hideya had no explanation foe this outside of his dark power. Maybe it was due to his sword training in which he had to sit facing away from his attacker and feel when he would strike in order to avoid it. Or both.

"I'm not sure."

"What ever it was that ability will come in handy. It's hard to sense the Heartless due to their lack of emotion."

"Yea. Got it."

"Hey guys," Sora called. Riku and Hideya looked over to see Sora supporting Kairi. "Lets get back to town. I think we could all use some rest."

"Sounds good," said Riku.

"Its getting dark anyway," replied Hideya. So they then walked slowly back to town, the sun setting as they went.

High above them on a tower of the castle two people sat on the roof.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_," said Genesis.

"You seem adamant about it," said the other man on the roof; a fat man dressed in normal clothes. He was standing on the tip of the roof's peek as though it were nothing.

"There is no doubt that he is the one; the gift barer. We need only him to achieve not only our goals but our dreams as well."

"Well, because you are the authority on this, I'll let you retrieve him," the fat man said smiling.

Genesis closed his eyes and softly asked, "How long do you plan to keep that form, Shuyin?" He opened his eyes to look at the fat man.

"I wanted to corrupt this one's heart a much as I could before turning him into a Heartless. Its been long enough though." The fat man convulsed, throwing back his head and his arms. Out of the fat man's form came Shuyin grinning with pleasure. Shuyin, floating in mid air turned around to face the fat man and grabbed him by the face. He then placed his other hand on the fat man's chest and pulled back taking his heart out. The man then transformed into a Jester and, still held up by its face, squirmed to try and get its freedom. Shuyin them plunged the Heartless into his chest, absorbing it. When it was full absorbed Shuyin's eyes closed, his hands fell towards his sides, palms up, and all his muscles tightened. After a few seconds his eyes opened and Shuyin gave a light exhale.

"Did you really need another in you?"

"It can't hurt our plans if we have a few less Heartless, can it?"

"No, not at all."

"I leave you to your task then." Shuyin then opened a dark portal and stepped through it leaving Genesis grinning with anticipation.

"Finally the Gift of the Goddess is within my grasp."


	4. Chapter 4: Plans: part one

**Chapter Four: plans; part1**

Upon returning to the town Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Hideya found Leon, Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie sitting in a circle, weapons over their shoulders. All were unhurt. "Good, your alright," said Leon looking up.

"Did you think you couldn't handle it," asked Sora.

"No. Their were a lot of them though." Leon laughed. "Any way its getting dark, how about we get you four rooms at the hotel and some food, huh?"

"Sounds great," Kairi said.

"Right on," Hideya said at the same time. Riku only nodded.

Leon brought them to the hotel where all eight of them ate together; Yuffie sitting next to Hideya and Sora next to Kairi. What little talk they all had was mostly about how much they had all improved over the past three years, Kairi in particular. Hideya got his praise as well. After they had all finished eating Leon showed them to their rooms, each separate, and they promptly went to sleep.

However, Hideya didn't sleep long. Being unconscious for half a day, letting Minerva's gift fuse with his body, was like he had slept for that long. At about three thirty in the morning Hideya had already been awake for half an hour. Getting board counting the dots on the ceiling Hideya decided to get up and out of bed. He walked over to the window and looked out into the night sky. "How did I hear the Heartless? Come to think of it I heard them on my world too." He looked at he wrists. "Is it these seals? If so I've got no complaints about the power of darkness."

Just as he said that he heard a voice say "Come." the voice was in his head so he knew what it was right away.

"Heartless!" Hideya ran down the stairs of the hotel, out the door, and down several streets until he came to the Baily. Their he saw Genesis.

"So you heard," Genesis said I a smug voice.

"It was you? Why did you call me," Hideya demanded.

"Just to talk."

"I'm not talkin' to you!" Hideya yelled. Hideya then held out his hand and fired five dark missiles at Genesis. Genesis dodged to the left causing the spell to fly right past him. Genesis then produced his sword and ran at Hideya attacking with a side swipe. Hideya turned his pole into a broad sword and blocked the attack. "What, no barrier?" Hideya said and then pushed Genesis back.

"You fought Gilgamesh then. No I don't need a barrier, my sword is better then his." Genesis grinned.

"Well then take this." Hideya started to create the Dark Orb of Destruction. Before it was complete however, Genesis shot a large dark orb at Hideya that looked as though it contained a universe. Hideya was forced to use the energy for the incomplete spell to block Genesis' attack. Then in a blink of an eye Genesis was next to Hideya, a large black wing coming from his left shoulder. Hideya stood their hearing in his head the screams of the thousands of Heartless that made up Genesis.

"Now listen, I've no intention on killing you at all. In fact I, we rather, need you to complete our plans," Genesis said calmly but with an angry look on his face.

"One of you Sannin destroyed my world. I wont help you. I hate you!"

Genesis frowned then said, "_There is no hate, only joy for you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of Worlds_."

"That phrase," Hideya thought. "It's just like what Solf said." Hideya relaxed "I'm listening."

"You are the one the Gift Barer; the human that has been given the gift of the Goddess.."

"Why should I trust you anyway?"

"An excellent question," Genesis said, a smug tone returning to his voice. "Do the Key wielders know you wield Darkness?"

"No." Hideya looked at the ground. Not only was he ashamed but the screaming in his head was starting to get to him.

"When they learn they will shun you-even try to destroy you."

"Would the others really do that when they find out about my power. Theirs no way I can keep it hidden for long," he thought to him self.

Genesis lifted his empty hand. "_My friend do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber marrow. No matter where the winds my blow_." Hideya looked at him. "With our help you could gain enough power to make all of your dreams a reality."

Hideya thought about this then it came to him. An idea. Deception. He knew what he had to do. "Tell me the plan then. I go with you," Hideya said with an evil grin.

"Not here," Genesis said and opened a dark portal. "Follow me and you will hear everything."

"Why not here," Hideya asked walking forward.

"We have unwanted company." Genesis disappeared into the darkness.

Hideya turned around and saw Yuffie standing their facing him, her eyes wet with tears. "Yuffie," he said quietly. Hideya kept his eyes narrow and firm. "She can't be involved," he thought. Then he turned and walked away from her, into the portal. When it vanished Yuffie just stood their.

"Hi...de...ya," she said between crying breaths. She fell to her knees, put her face in her hands and cried even harder.

* * *

When Hideya exited the portal Genesis was standing their waiting for him. To Hideya's pleasure he no longer had his wing out. "Welcome to Prydian and its dark castle, our base of operations," Genesis said happily. "If you will follow me inside you can met the leader, Shuyin."

"You talk as if your bringing me to a party," Hideya said angrily.

"You looked as if you were getting pale, I thought you might like a lighter mood."

"Darkness offers light, how oxymoronic." They walked up the stairs in silence after that. Genesis led Hideya to the dungeons of the castle where they found Shuyin, in his real form, sitting on a chair waiting for them.

"So you brought him," Shuyin said calmly.

"Came on his own free will even; after I offered him power that is," Genesis replied.

"How do we know his really on our side," Came a voice from the shadows. It was Gilgamesh. "He attacked me once."

"The hearts of humans are fickle," Shuyin said.

"His not even that strong," Gilgamesh spat, "I thought the gift barer was supposed to be powerful?" He glanced at Hideya who grinned. Then Hideya did a flash step behind Gilgamesh and in his hand was his Dark Orb of Destruction. This time at full power it was able to break Gilgamesh's barrier. Gilgamesh jumped back in sock that the boy was able to do something that he could not do only a few days ago and canaled a lot of power into his right hand. He formed the same black orb that Genesis had just minutes before and fired it at Hideya. Instead of dodging Hideya created his own barrier to protect himself. Hideya then created a katana from his pole and attacked Gilgamesh who created a dark sword of his own. Before they could clash Shuyin was between them blocking Gilgamesh's sword with his own and Hideya's with his arm.

"Satisfied," He asked glaring at Gilgamesh.

"Humph, sure," he replied, "I hope you didn't intend to kill me boy?"

"Not at all," Hideya said with a smug voice, "I just wanted to show you the full power of my spell, considering it was weaker last time."

"Down to business," Genesis said.

"Right," Shuyin said. All three put away their swords. "You want to know our plans right?" Hideya nodded. "Before you do, however, you must prove you commitment to Darkness."

"Whatever," Hideya said.

"I have over their," Shuyin pointed to a corner of the room, "the Black Caldron. It is said to contain an un-dead army. However, the stories of this world were wrong. What it really does is forcibly fuse Heartless. This will be your practice with the Goddess' Gift as only that power can activate the caldron." He eyed Hideya and saw his amassment. "There is only one way to destroy this caldron." Shuyin held up a sword. "This enchanted sword holds the power. A sword created be the light as a balance to this dark caldron. I want you to destroy it for us."

Hideya looked at the evil grin on the faces of the people who stood before him. "Can you not combine Heartless with out this?"

"No, they have to do it on their own, which is not something that happens as often as we would like."

"So just break the sword?"

"Yes."

Hideya thought about it for a moment. "In order for me to keep up this ruse I'll need to do it," he said to him self. "Ok. Hold it up."

Shuyin held the sword out in front of him and Hideya created an over-sized sword out of his pole. Lifting the ponderous weapon above his head he swung down hard with both hands and broke through the sword, breaking it into four pieces.

"Good," Gilgamesh said, "Now we can make all the large Heartless we want."

"You should thank him, Gilgamesh," Genesis said, "For only the gift barer, the one permitted to mettle with worlds could break that sword."

"Back to business," Shuyin said calmly. He then opened a dark portal that consumed the entire room and brought them to the throne room along with the caldron. "Hideya, you will be left on this world to create Heartless as you see fit. When they are ready we will use them to destroy the last remaining obstacle in our path, the Keyblade master! First you will need that power that Genesis promised you-the power to control the Heartless." Shuyin held out his hand and Hideya's body started to glow with a dark green aura. He could feel the power combining with he seal and making him stronger.

"Now see what you can do with these three Heartless," Shuyin said. He snapped his fingers and three Heartless appeared. "These three were created from the Horned King-ruler of this castle-the boy that welded the sword, and a magic princes. You should get a good result."

Hideya looked at him eggar, "Sounds like fun. Now, what is the rest of the plan? Why do you really need me?"

* * *

Back at the Radiant Garden Sora, Riku and Kairi were all down stairs at the hotel waiting of breakfast when Sora asked, "Has anyone seen Hideya yet this morning?"

"No," Riku replied.

"Me either," Kairi said. "I have to go get something from my room, what me to check on him?"

"Sounds like a good idea. Doubt he would want to miss breakfast."

Kairi walked up to her room which was at the far end of the hall on the third floor. When she walked past Hideya's she glanced at the bottom of the door to see if their was any light coming from his room. Their was none. After getting what she needed from her room she walked back to Hideya's and knocked. "Hideya, you up? Breakfast." Nothing. "Hideya," she said knocking again. "Weird. I'm coming in." Kairi opened the door and turned on the lights. When she did not see any sign of Hideya she felt confused. "Where did he go?" She walked back down stairs to where the boys were eating breakfast. "Is Hideya down hear?"

"Um, no, you went up to find him, remember," Riku said.

"Well I thought maybe I missed him when I was in my room."

"Why." Sora asked that time.

"He's not in his room. Nothing of his is."

"What!? Then where is he?"

"I've been asking you that."

After a moment of silence Riku said, "We have to tell Leon about this. Maybe he knows where Hideya went."

"No need," came a voice from the doorway of the hotel. It was Yuffie. As she walked closed they could see look on her face. It was one of sadness and betrayal. Her eyes were also red and her face looked worn form tears. "Hideya went with the Sannin. He's betrayed us." Yuffie broke into tears again.

"That can't be," Kairi said.

"It is. I saw it with my own eyes last night."

"What happened? Why did he go with them," Sora asked. Yuffie explained that she heard raised voices from the street outside her window and went to see what it was. Then she told them exactly what transpired. After hearing the story they all stood in place, shocked, in silence. Yuffie sat in a chair crying.

"He went...willingly," asked Riku. "He's making the same mistake I did."

"What do we do about him," asked Kairi.

"I don't know," Sora said, "I don't think an eighteen year old is as corruptible as a fifteen year old. He could be..." Sora did not want to finish his thought with Yuffie right their. After a short pause they heard a loud crash and a roar from out side. What the?" Sora went to the door to check what it was. "A Heartless. Riku come with me, Kairi stay with Yuffie."

"Right," they both said at once. Riku and Sora ran out of the building into the street and saw the new Heartless standing before them. It was seven meters tall with three heads: one with horns, one with tentacles, and one with nothing, and six, long arms.

"That's different," Riku said producing his Keyblade. Sora produced his own. "Let's go!"

The Heartless swung down at them with two of its left arms. Sora jumped to the side and Riku jumped back to evade the attack. Riku then jumped onto an arm and jumped off it to attack the left most head. At the same time Sora attacked the other attacking arm with a thrust. Both of their attacks made contact and the Heartless reared back. When Riku landed Sora used a thundaga spell on the Heartless causing it to fall to one knee. They both then jumped into the air and attacked the left and right heads of the Heartless with powerful combos. Even though they caused massive damage the Heartless still stood back up.

"Damn, this thing is stronger than it looks," Sora said.

"Look out," Riku yelled. In that moment of hesitation the Heartless turned its heads towards Sora and Riku. All six of its eyes flashed and a powerful force pushed both Riku and Sora back two meters and knocked Sora down.

Riku regained his footing and did a flash step towards the Heartless. He struck low on its leg and then moved high with another flash step. Riku struck the center head and moved low again. He did this same thing five more times and then landed. The Heartless did its force push attack again and pushed Riku back even farther than before. Luckily Sora caught him.

"Riku distract it one more time, I've got an idea," Sora said.

"Got it." Riku ran at the Heartless and once again attacked low.

"Valor!" Sora's clother then changed to red and he once again had two Keyblades. Sora ran and jumped as high as he could and did a powerful downward swing to the center head with both swords. Its eyes closed. Riku saw this then jumped up and attacked the left head. At the same time Sora attacked the right head. Connecting at the same time their attacks brought the Heartless down on both knees and then it faded into nothingness.

"Good plan," Riku said, "Take out the center and then the outside two at the same time, nice."Sora grinned with pleasure. Then he saw something on the ground where the Heartless once stood.

"What's this?" He picked it up and discovered it was a note addressed to The Key wielders. "Lets bring this inside before we look at it."

"Everyone all right?" Kairi's voice sounded concerned more out of empathy for Yuffie.

"Yea. Kairi come look at this.Iit's a note addressed to us. The Heartless dropped it."

"The Heartless? Why did it have a note. Did the Sannin send it?"

"No clue."

"Note?" it was Yuffie that spoke that time. "Maybe it's from Hideya. I'm looking on to."

Sora nodded and opened the note and read aloud.

"Balance each side to find their weaknesses. Strength on the other. Not one of them is going to be fully used. I love you. Do not get out and to help. Your heartless, and a large problem. I've created perfection. Soon it will live. Have you and I seen the Goddess of Light? The shear beauty of it. A gift; that of the most important. Needed for my own pleasure. In their twisted quest for power and space. One can create power, used to find the worlds and more. Destroying art completely."

Sredleiw Yek.

"Um, ok... What does that mean," Kairi asked.

"No clue," Sora replied.

"And what the hell is Sredleiw Yek," demanded Riku. "Is this even from Hideya?"

"Let me see it," Yuffie said. Sora handed it to Yuffie. She perused the note for a few minutes and then said, "I think it's in code."

"Code," Riku asked.

"Yes"

"Well, what does it say then?" Kairi spoke that time.

"I don't know. Codes are impossible to decode with out the key word or phrase." She looked at the note defeated. "Waite a minute. We have the Key word!"

"We do," Sora looked at the note quizzically.

"Yes look at the bottom, where the salutation should be."

"What, Sredliew Yek?"

"Yes that's our key." They all looked at her puzzled.

"Uh, how is that a key?"

"It is Key Wielder backwards."

"Your right," Riku said after taking a moment to flip the letters in his mind. "But what makes you thinks that will help us?"

"I'm a ninja, were trained to spot things like this," Yuffie said triumphantly. They all looked at each other puzzled, they still had no idea how this knowledge helped them. "Look, I'll break it down for you. He signed the note Key Wielders because you three are important to taking down the Sannin of Darkness, understand." They all nodded. "Now all three of you is also important. Three is the magic number for this note. No doubt meaning we need to take every third word to find the message."

"So why right it in reverse," Kairi interrupted.

"That's easy. If we take every third word starting from the beginning and then flip the order, it will give our message."

"Really? Cool."

"Uh-huh." Yuffie went and grabbed an pen, then underlined every third word. Then she wrote them in reverse order on the bottom of the paper and read aloud what the message said. "'Destroying worlds to create space for their own. Needed the Gift of The Goddess, I have it. Created large Heartless to get you used to them. Not on their side.'"

"He's only pretending to work with the Sannin," Sora exclaimed.

"Good. We don't need another person making that mistake," Riku replied.

"It's great," said Kairi.

"Ok," Sora crossed his arms and began thinking. "What worlds do I know of that I did not lock?" He thought for another minute. "Theirs The Land of Dragons, Beasts Castle, Port Royal, The Pride Lands, and Twilight Town."

"So we should head to those worlds first," asked Kairi.

"Yup."

While everyone else stood around talking about their plans for dealing with the Sannin of Darkness Yuffie was looking at the final hidden message in the note. One that only she could have found or even think to look for. There are three Key wielders, and Hideya knew Yuffie had seen him leave and realized what she would have thought. He would have known that she would be with them when they got the note. Three Key wielders plus her made four and the message for her was in the fourth sentence. "I love you." Hideya's feelings used as an apology for making her think he betrayed them. A tear of joy came to her eye as she read the sentence over and over.

"I love you too, Hideya," Yuffie said under her breath.

* * *

"Your first creation did not fair so well," Gilgamesh said, glaring at Hideya. He had a tone in his voice that was meant to convey his thought that Hideya was too weak to have the title of Gift Barer.

"Maybe so, but it served its purpose," Hideya replied. He sat down on the throne, rested his hands on the arm rests and crossed his legs.

"What would that be?"

"Practice. This time...," Hideya snapped his fingers, causing many different kinds of Heartless to appear, "I'll create something that will test them even more." His eyes narrowed and he thought to him self. "Soon, very soon, we'll be able to destroy these three Heartless once and for all."

Author's note: Next chapter the Key wielders set out to save the worlds not wet taken by the Sannin of Darkness. Chapter Five: The Land of Dragons.


	5. Chapter 5: The Land of Dragons

**Chapter Five: The Land of Dragons**

"Ok, I guess were off," Sora said.

"Take care," Leon said. "Will help in any way we can." Sora nodded. Everyone wished them good luck and Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked over to the gummy ship. Before Sora got in Yuffie called to him. "Sora!"

"What's up Yuffie?"

"If you get any word from Hideya you'll tell me right?"

"Duh, 'corse I'll tell you. Remember I spent a lot of time looking for any info on the one I love." He pointed to Kairi.

"Thanks, Sora." Yuffie bowed, not something she did often. With that Sora got into the ship and the three of them left for The Land of Dragons.

"So," Kairi asked, "Any idea where the door is on this world?"

"Not a clue. I wasn't lookin' for it the last time."

"Focus a little on flying this thing would ya," Riku demanded. "I don't want to be rude but we need to get there and work fast. For all we know the Sannin could have split up and gown after three separate worlds again."

"Shit! Forgot about that."

"Sora," Kair said, surprised.

Now more determined then ever the three set out to their destination. After about three hours, the ship was very fast, the arrived at the world.

Kairi looked around at the city they had landed in with amassment. "This place is so beautiful." She marveled at the simple but elegant architecture of the buildings before her and at the grandeur of the largest building at the far end of the city.

"That looks like the palace," Rkiu said.

"It is," replied Sora, "This is the Imperial City. The Emperor of China lives their."

"Will he know where the Keyhole is do you think," asked Kairi.

"Maybe."

"Heres a question. How do we get in the Palace," Riku said, "There is no guarantee the Emperor will even see us." It seemed that it was his job to bring everyone back down to earth.

"Come on Rkiu be positive," Kairi replied.

"Kairi's right. We just need to explain who we are and we can get in. I have met the Emperor before."

"Fine, led the way." As the three walked towards the Palace, working their way past many people, two men were watching them from the shadows.

"Well, well it looks like Sora finally came back, huh," said the shorter one.

"Yea," the tall one replied, "But those two with him aren't Donald and Goofy?"

"Wasn't he lookin' for friends of his?"

"Yea, maybe those are them."

"Lets tell the Emperor about him." At that the two guards ran off to inform the Emperor. They reached the Emperor very quickly but were out of breath when they got their. "Your Majesty... Sora's back... in the city."

"Is that so," asked the Emperor.

"Yes sir," said the tall one.

"Our his friends with him?"

"Not Donald or Goofy, but two others."

"I see. Yao, Ling, inform the guards that Sora and his friends are to be permitted entry into the palace."

"Yes sir," they both said smiling.

Sora led they way to the palace out of formalities, the other two could easily have found their way. When they got to the stairs they were stopped by guards. "Who goes their?"

"Sora, Riku, and Kairi, friends of the Emperor," Sora said with confidence.

"What is your business?"

"We need to discuss a very important matter with him."

"Were you summoned by his Majesty?"

"Well, no."

"They have permission to enter. Step aside," came a voice from farther up the stairs.

"Yao!?"

"Who," Kairi asked.

"Yea, let them through!"

"Ling!?"

"You know these two," Rkiu asked, not really surprised

"I met them last time I was here." Sora led his friends up the stairs, Yao and Ling in front of them. "So, what have you two been doing sense the last time I saw you?"

"Not much," Ling said.

"Except joining the Emperor's guards," corrected Yao.

"What about Chien-fu?"

"He's with the Emperor right now," Ling said happily.

"Hold on," Kairi interjected, "The only stories from this world you've told me were about a girl named Mulan. Where is she?"

"At home," Ling said.

"With her new husband," Yao said grinning.

"Husband," Sora questioned.

"Did you forget? Li Shang."

"Oh, right." They had finally reached the doors to the palace. The five of them entered and walked towards the Emperor's chamber in silence. They entered the chamber and respectfully bowed to the Emperor.

"Welcome back Sora. I presume these are the friends that you spent so much time seeking?"

"Yes sir. This is Riku, and this is Kairi," Sora said pointing to each.

"Well what is it that you need to speak to me about? I hear it is urgent."

"Well your majesty were looking for a special door. This door would be big, have no lock, and no way to open. Seen anything like it?"

"I have not, however, their maybe something on a door like this in the library. If you would like I can have some servants look for you?"

"That would help a lot. Thank you very much." Sora bowed again. "In the mean time we should search on our own."

"Might I suggest looking up Mulan. She's seen a lot of the country over the past few years. She might have seen the door you seek."

"We will sir."

"Her village is about a half day's rife south of the city. I will lend you some horses."

"Thank you." All three bowed and left the palace.

Later that night they arrived at a small village. The streets were dirt and the houses were all one story, nothing like the Imperial City. As the three rode through the streets they got many odd glances form villagers. It was to be expected as it was rather late to be arriving to the town. Eventually Sora looked at one of the town's folk and asked, "Do you know where Fa Mulan lives?"

"Your looking for the Fa family? Sure I know where they live. Go down that road, see those gates? That's where you'll find them."

"Thank you."

"Actually," the man shot back, "They've probably turned in for the night. You might want to stay at the inn for the night and talk to them in the morning."

"Sora," Riku called, "Lets just risk it and go their now."

"I say we go tomorrow," Kairi said."What would they even let us do this late anyway? If we go first thing we'll have the whole day to look for the door."

"Fine, whatever."

As it turned out the man they had stopped to talk to was a friend of the inn keeper. He led the to the inn where they got a room. They were, not to their knowledge, over charged because they looked rich due to the Emperor's horses. They were told that the high price was due to the late hour. They payed the outrageous price and stayed the night their.

At sun rise they were up and ready to talk with Mulan. They left their horses and walked to her house. When they reached the gate they opened it and walked in without os much as a knock. Before they could get even two meters in they were stopped by the sound of an angry voice.

"It's rude to enter a family's home with out announcing your self!" They turned to see who had spoken. It was Li Shang. "Even for you, Sora."

"Li Shang, how have you been?"

"Good. Are these two your friends?"

"Yes."

Steeping forward Riku spoke first. "I'm Riku." He bowed.

"And I'm Kairi," she said bowing and then taking Sora's hand. Kairi was getting a little sick of being called only a friend.

"Your best friend and girlfriend, huh." Li Shang was grinning. Sora nodded. " Are you hear to see Mulan?"

"Yes we are," Sora replied.

"Well then come with me. She's inside." They followed Li Shang into the house and into a sitting room. Their were a few cushions, on which they sat. Waite here, I'll go get her." As they sat their waiting, Mulan's mother came in and offered them tea, which they gladly accepted. As they started to drink their tea Li Shang came back in the room with Mulan right behind him. The first thing Sora noticed was that Mulan's belly had gotten bigger than it was three years ago.

"Whoa, Mulan are you pregnant?"

"Hi Sora, and yes I am. I guess you've heard about mine and Li Shang's wedding?" Sora nodded.

"How long," asked Kairi asked.

"About three more months until the birth."

"Sora, not that I don't like this nice, peaceful conversation about my family, but the fact that you came here so early in the morning means that you have something important to discuss. Rihgt," Li Shang asked in a stern tone. He was the general after all.

"Right," Sora replied, his face set with confidence. "We were wondering if you knew anything about a special door on this world?"

"A 'Door'," asked Mulan.

"Yes. This door would be large, and have no way to open." Mulan and Li Shang thought about it for a minute and looked at each other.

"We've never seen a door like that," Li Shang replied for both of them.

"Maybe were not asking the right questions, Sora," Kairi said. Sora looked confused. "They know about the Heartless right?" Kairi looked towards their hosts who nodded.

"Have you seen any more of them Li Shang, sence I was last here," Sora asked.

Li Shang thought for a minute. "As a matter of fact I have seen some in the last few days. At first I thought I was seeing things, because they vanished so quickly, but now that you're here I'm not so sure."

"Do you remember where you saw them," Riku asked.

"Just outside of town. Should we be worried?"

"Not at all," Sora said. "We got these Heartless covered."

"You just stay here and take care of Mulan," Kairi said. "And congratulations."

"Will do."

"Thank you," Mulan said smiling.

The three stood up, bowed and left the house. "Now what," asked Kairi.

"We start looking for, and destroying Heartless," Riku replied. "And hopefully we find the Keyhole before they do."

"We will. Our best bet would be to find where the largest amount of Heartless are and look around that area," Sora comforted.

They walked a little more until they were out of town and were attacked be Heartless the second they left the gate. There were only about ten of them so they had no trouble defeating them. When they battle was over Riku voiced a thought. "This world believes a lot in sprits and mandates of Heaven, Right?"

"Yeah, I got that impression from my last visit. Why?"

"Well," Riku moved close enough to Sora and Kairi so he would not have to speak loudly. "Then it would make sense that the door to the Heart of the world is in the Imperial City. Maybe in the palace its self." Sora and Kairi gasped at this.

"Your right," Sora exclaimed. "Damn, if only we had thought of that before. Then we might have found it last..." Riku cut him off by putting his hand over Sora's mouth.

"Shut your mouth! I was quite for a reason."

"Riku," Kairi exclaimed. "Stop fighting and lets get back to the Palace." They nodded and ran to get their horses.

On the outskirts of town where they had just left a dark portal appeared. "Thank you for confirming my thoughts, Sora and Riku." Out of the portal steeped Shuyin. "I should reward them for their help. I'll bet Hideya's new creation is ready by now." Shuyin grinned and stepped back into the portal.

* * *

He appeared in the throne room of the castle on Prydian and looked for Hideya who was sitting with his arms crossed on the throne. Hideya looked up at Shuyin, "You want the next one," he asked, trying to sound as cold and emotionless as he could.

"But of course. Why else would you be making them if I did not want them?"

"I thought Gilgamesh would be back for this one first." Hideya snapped his fingers and a large, circular shadow appeared on the floor. Shuyin looked up to see the Heartless he was being presented with.

"Not bad," he said. "Not bad at all."

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Kairi had ridden their horses as hard as they could and arrived at the Imperial City after about eight hours. By that time they were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep but knew that sleep was not an option. They rode the horses to the steeps of the palace and dismounted so they could climb the stairs themselves. Having full permission to enter the Palace, they ran to the Emperor as fast as they could.

They busted into the throne room and then stopped running, to tired to speak at first.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, what is the matter," questioned the Emperor. Taking a few more seconds to catch his breath Riku spoke first.

"We think that this Palace is where the door is."

"That would mean that a lot of Heartless are on their was here, sir," Kairi said and then needed to take a deep breath.

"That would match up with the records we found," the Emperor said calmly.

"Huh," asked Sora.

"My scholars found a record dating back to the first Emperor. It said that it was his duty to protect the country and that this palace was built here because it was the best place for the Emperor to preform that duty. However, as it turns out the character used for country actually means 'World'."

"So your saying that the door could be here after all," Sora replied.

"Yes." Sora looked at Riku and smiled. "Good thinking."

"Now where do we look," asked Kairi. They all stood their and pondered this question. After a few minutes their quite thought was interrupted with the shouts of Yao.

"Your majesty, your majesty! Oh good, Sora you're here, this giant black orb has just appeared above the city."

"What," exclaimed Sora. "Do you think it's a Heartless?"

"I'm not sure what it is but our arrows cant' hurt it."

Sora looked towards the Emperor who nodded. "Riku, Kairi, let's go!"

They all ran out into the court yard and looked to the sky. Their it was the large, black orb, and it was descending. When it was twenty meters off the ground something happened. All around the middle of the orb, parallel to the ground, eight eyes opened. All of the eyes started looking in different directions and then three of them focused on the Key wielders.

"_That's strange_," Riku said.

In unison the three focused eyes shot fireballs at the Key wielders. Sora and Kairi jumped back to avoid the blast, Riku however, just put up a barrier to black it. He wanted to test what this Heartless could do.

"_That's even stranger_," Riku said after the blast.

"Now what," asked Kairi, "How do we fight something that high off the ground?"

"Let me handle it," Sora said. Sora closed his eyes and let his mind flood with memories of Donald. Once he felt the flow of magic combine with the memories he was ready. "Wisdom!" Sora's clothes turned blue and his Keyblade changed into the Star Seeker. "Riku, Kairi try using some magic on it to bring it down!"

"Got it," Riku called. "Thundaga!"

"Blizaga!" The spells hit the Heartless, stunning it for an instant. In that instant Sora dashed as far as he could towards the back of the Heartless. Once he dashed a second time he was behind the enemy. With its back eyes it saw him. This time it fired fireballs out of all eight of his eyes. Sora jumped high into the air to avoid the blast but Riku and Kairi were hit.

"Take this," Sora yelled and started shooting the Heartless with his Keyblade. Sora concentrated all of his firepower on one eye in an attempt to destroy it.

Riku stood up as fast as he could and healed himself and Kairi, while she used another Blizaga on another eye. "I'm going to cut out that things eyes," Riku said angrily. Riku ran as fast as he could and jumped as high as he could and stabbed with his Keyblade and yet another eye. That eye tried to defend with another fireball but Riku created another barrier and flew right through it hitting his mark. When Riku removed his Keyblade the eye he stabbed closed.

Sora had landed and was moving in a zig-zag pattern to avoid any on coming shots. With a little under half his drive and had succeeded in blinding one eye. He started moving around the Heartless to his right shooting what ever eye was right in front of him. When the drive form ran out Sora saw Kairi running towards him. After her last Blizaga spell she had only been dodging attacks from their enemy.

"Sora," she called. Before she could finish her sentence another fireball was shot at her by the Heartless. It landed near her feet and launched her into the air with the force of the explosion.

"Kairi!" Sora jumped at her and positioned his Keyblade behind him ready to swing. Kairi did the same and when they came near enough to each other they swung their Keyblades. The Key part of the blades hooked and Sora spun Kairi aroung him two times. He then through her over the Heartless. After doing three back flips Kairi was on the opposite side of the Heartless. They both pointed their Keyblades at the enemy and shouted "Hollowed Moon" causing beams of white light to emmet from the ends of the Keyblades and connecting with the eyes on the exact opposite side of the Heartless.

Kairi landed and looked at their handiwork. With that attack four of the eight eyes were destroyed. "Not bad so far." She knew however, that both her and Sora were out of MP and could not do that again for a few minutes. "Now what?"

"I got this," Riku called from behind her. He used an ether on Kairi to restore her MP. Feeling the effects of the potion Kairi readied herself to fight again. "Sora!"

Sora looked up at Riku, however this caused him to be distracted from the four fireballs that the Heartless fired from its remaining eyes. Riku and Kairi were able to evade with little damage but Sora took the full blast of the attack.

"No Sora," Kairi yelled and started to run, not only to get to Sora but to evade the next attack. Riku covered Kairi by using another Blizaga spell. When Kairi reached Sora she used an elixir on him. Thankfully that was all he needed. He got right back on his feet and he and Kairi ran to the left of the Heartless. Both them and Riku were trying to stay in its blind spots.

"Got any ideas, Riku," Sora called.

"Keep this up," he called back.

Just then they heard someone yell, "Heads up!" They look in the direction of the voice and saw Yao, Ling and Chien-fu aiming a cannon at the Heartless. "Fire," Yao yelled and Chien-fu lit the fuse. Three seconds later the cannon fired the dragon head that was its end at the Heartless. It made contact with one of the remaining eyes, causing it to shut for good. "Oh yea! Ling the next cannon."

"We don't have a next one, Yao," Ling stated.

"WHAT!?"

"Sorry Yao," Chien-fu said.

"No worry guys, we got it from here," Sora said. "Alright. Let's hit it with everything we got. Blizaga!" Sora hit one of remaining eyes with the spell. Kairi and Riku spread out and started doing the same thing. Sora and Riku were able to keep moving to dodge the oncoming fireballs, Kairi decided that she would be better making use of her large amount of MP and putting up a barrier.

After exhausting most of their MP Riku suggested using a different attack. "We'll have only one shot, but we should try our Neo Trinity Limit."

"Works for me," Kairi said.

"Alright," Sora exclaimed. They all stopped moving when they were near each other in a triangular shape. They then channeled their remaining MP into their Keyblades, jumped into the air, and throw them at the remaining eyes of the Heartless. In an attempt to defend the oncoming attack the Heartless shot fireballs at the flying weapons. The Keyblades however, flew right through the fireballs and made contact with the eyes, destroying them, and felling the Heartless.

The Keyblades returned like boomerangs to their respective wielders when they landed. As the Heartless faded into the sky they saw another note drop to the ground. Sora ran to pick it up. The note was folded in half and the word "Important" was written on it.

"Sora, read it later, we need to find the Keyhole," Riku reminded. They ran back into the Palace where they were instructed to follow a servant down to the basement. In the basement was a large, ancient storeroom and on the back wall was a large stone door.

"It that it," Kairi asked. "I don't see a way to open it."

Sora nodded and walked closed to the door. Then, as he expected the Keyhole appeared. Remembering what he had to do Sora held up his Keyblade. A beam of light shot from the end and entered the Keyhole, locking it. "Well one world down. Let's go and tell the Emperor."

Back in the throne room they told the Emperor of the good news. "Thank you Sora, Riku, and Kairi. I can not thank you enough."

"Their's no need," Sora replied. "It's our duty as the Key wielders to lock the Keyholes."

"We should be moving on though," Riku said. "We've got a few more worlds to go to."

"Very well. However, one this day, in your honor, we will hold a festival celebrating all that the you have done for China."

"Thank you, your magesty," they all said at once.

Returning to their ship Sora remembered the note that the Heartless dropped. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. "You think it's from Hideya?"

"I'd think so," Kairi said.

"Well, read it," Riku said.

Author's note: hope my leaving you until the next chapter to learn what happens is ok. Next chapter we see how much Hideya's power has increased and Sora and friends go to Beast's Castle. Chapter Six: Beast's Castle


	6. Chapter 6: Beast Castle

**Chapter Six: Beast's Castle**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi returned to the Radiant Garden in search of Yuffie. After asking Cloud, Leon, and Cid they were finally able to find her in the same field where they first fought with Hideya. Upon arriving they saw Yuffie training. She was running, jumping, flipping, and rolling; all the time throwing shuriken. Her most impressive maneuver was her running while holding four shuriken in each hand and jumping into the air. She then did a front flip and while upside down she twisted her body and through the shuriken in a circle around her. They all hit a different target, right in the center, and she landed successfully.

"Nice move Yuffie," Kairi called as they all ran over to her.

"You guys are back," she asked quizzically. Then her face lit up, "Does that mean that you have news about Hideya?"

"You bet," Sora replied and handed her the note. "The first part is actually for us, but it says to give to you when we finished reeding."

Yuffie didn't care if the note only said "Hi, I'm alive." Anything from Hideya would make her happy. Opening the note she read to her self.

"Sora, good work defeating that large Heartless. It was tough but I knew you three could do it. On the bright side you wont be seeing them for a while. I need them for my own plans. I want to see if I can compress them into a smaller form, then use them against one of the Sannin. I wont make you fight them all on your own. Also don't worry about locking this world. I've got it covered. After you read this give it to Yuffie please, theirs more for her."

Yuffie paused to hold back her tears of joy for Hideya then continued reeding.

"Yuffie, please wait a little longer. If all goes according to my plan then we can have the Sannin defeated soon. Again, I'm sorry for making you think betrayed you all."

Love Hideya

"Sora," Yuffie said, the tears now flowing from her eyes, "Please don't waste time. You and your friends need to lock the remaining worlds and stop the Sannin's plans. I wish I could help but I think it's up to you three and Hideya now."

"Alright, Yuffie, We'll do our best," Sora said with confidence. "Let's go guys."

"Right," Riku replied.

"Uh-huh," Kairi siad.

"Yuffie, see ya later."

"Bye."

Sora and friends ran back to the Gummy Ship and set their corse for Beast's Castle. They flew as fast as they could and, again, arrived in three hours. Upon landing Sora led his friends along the bridge the let into the courtyard.

"Man I can't wait to see the Beats again. I wonder how him, and Belle, and the servants are doing?"

"So is this Beats guy scary," Kairi asked getting a little close enough to Sora to grab his arm.

"Not at all. In fact he is actually really kind."

They opened the door into the courtyard and were shocked to see fifty Large Bodies. Hearing the main door open Sora looked towards the Castle. It was Belle. "Oh no. not again."

"Belle, get back inside, we'll take care of them," Sora yelled to her.

"Sora? Ok." She quick shut the door and locked it.

"Let's destroy them quick," Riku said.

"On it," Kairi replied producing her Keyblade.

They all charged into battle. Kairi led with a Magnet spell, Riku just started swinging, and Sora used the Wisdom form again. After a few minutes of spells from Kairi, shots from Sora and cuts from Riku, the Heartless were defeated. They ran towards the castle and Sora knocked on the door. "Belle, it's us open up," Sora yelled. The door opened slowly and Belle stuck her head out.

"Thank goodness you are here Sora. And I see you found those friends you were looking for." She looked around. "No more yet, quick come in, it's safer in here."

After they were safely inside with the door shut Sora asked, "So, how's the Beats doing."

"Well he's not here any more," Belle replied. Sora felt Kairi relax.

"Where is he? Is he coming back?"

"Never, the spell is broken. No more Beast, no more talking tea cups. Their all human again." Belle could not have looked happier.

"Yes, no scarey beast," Kairi said throwing her arm into the air.

"Were you that scared, Kairi," Riku asked laughing.

"Shut up, Riku."

"Hay, aren't there more important things to do than argue with each other right now," Sora interjected. Riku and Kairi stopped fighting and turned to Sora.

"Come, I'll show you to the Prince. This way." Then the four walked towards the west wing.

* * *

Gilgamesh stepped out of a dark portal in the throne room of Prydian's castle. He looked at Hideya who was sitting on the throne, arms crossed, fast asleep. Enraged by this sight he yelled at Hideya, "Wake up boy!"

Hideya awoke slowly not caring that he was pissing off Gilgamesh. "What do you want," he asked coldly. "Humans need their sleep, you know."

"Don't talk to me like that. The Key wielders defeated another one of your Heartless and locked one of the worlds."

"Don't you think I know that? At least it wasn't easy for them."

"'Wasn't easy?'They should have been dead!" Hideya sat up, fully awake now. "Are you even putting any effort into the large Heartless?"

"Bring me some Heartless made of darker hearts and you'll get a better result," Hideya replied in a smug tone. "That, or I could make two large ones and fuse them together." Hideya pondered the possibilities.

"I don't care what you do, just give me a large Heartless now. They just arrived on another world."

"No."

"'No'?"

"Right."

"And WHY NOT?"

"Because I want to try that idea I just came up with."

"We need..."

"What you need to do is think ahead a few steeps. In battle the one who thinks ahead and plans both his moves and his enemies has the upper hand."

"Fine. Just give me something soon or we might have a little accident." Gilgamseh turned and started to walk away but stopped when Hideya spoke to him.

"Are you challenging me, or are you challenging Shuyin's orders? Either way, I think that we could do with out you. If it came down to it."

"Do you think it wise to pick a fight with me, boy?"

"Gilgamesh, have you absorbed more Heartless sense our last fight?" Gilgamesh turned and looked at Hideya, angrily. "Because if you haven't you wouldn't stand a chance." Hideya sounded extremely cocky .

Gilgamesh then teleported right in front of Hideya and held a sword to his throat. "The only reason I'm not killing you here and now is because I don't want to face Shuyin's wraith. But be warned, as soon as you create our new world I'll end you."

"Until then." Hideya did not even have sound concerned. At risk of his anger getting the better of him Gilgamesh left the world through a dark portal.

Hideya then snapped his fingers and summoned two large Heartless. "Let's see what it will do." He raised his hand, crushed them with the power that the Gift of The Goddess bestowed upon him and forced them into the cauldron.

* * *

Belle brought Sora and friends to the west wing where the Prince was sitting over many books and papers. He looked flustered, as though he could not find the answer to something. Sora noticed this and spoke first. "Hey Prince, what's wrong?"

The prince's head shot up out of surprise and looked at Sora. "Sora? You're back, and just in time," he said quickly. His calm voice was much different then what Sora was used to. "I need your help getting rid of the Heartless. As you can see I no longer have the power I used to as that beast."

"No problem, but what were you looking for?"

"I was looking for a way to stop the Heartless form coming to my castle. I was not sure if you would show up so I needed a way to do things with what I had, but none of these books say anything." The prince looked defeated.

"Don't worry, we know a way to save this world from the Heartless," Sora replied.

"You do?"

"Yeah, all we have to do is find the door to this worlds heart and lock it," Kairi said in Sora's place.

"The door to the worlds heart? I don't know anything about that."

"On one ever does," Sora replied glumly. "I guess we start searching the castle and the grounds. Let's see, the dungeon seems like a good place to start, wouldn't you say?" The prince nodded. "Ok then, let's go!"

"Be carful," Belle said. Sora nodded and left with Riku and Kairi.

As they made their way down towards the dungeon they encountered a lot of Soldier Heartless. They took Riku's plan of attack and ran through the mob of Heartless destroying only the ones in their way. Because the Heartless chased them into the dungeon once Sora and the others arrived to was easy to pick off the oncoming Heartless with Blizzaga spells as they entered behind them. With that over with Sora began looking over every wall.

"Damn, I wish I knew a better way of finding these doors," Sora was getting frustrated.

"Well how did you find them the first time," asked Kairi.

"Don't you remember what I said-they just appeared."

"Well we've got three Keyblades out and no reaction," Riku said. "I suggest we search elsewhere. What about the towers?" Sora pondered this thought.

"Good place as any to go next."

They made their way up to the east tower fighting Heartless as they went. Once they reached to top Sora was getting even more flustered. "Still nothing," Sora said, dropping his head his disappointment. "Now what?"

"Why not check the roof," Kairi asked.

"Huh?"

"You two always said that if going straight forward doesn't work then go around. In this case outside is 'around'. Right?" Both Riku and Sora looked at Kairi amazed.

"Good idea, Kairi," Riku said.

"I have them every now and then."

Sora went first out the small window of the tower. He stepped on the window sill and jumped out of the tower onto the roof, gliding down. Riku did the same but Kairi fell a little faster and needed to be caught by Sora. Once on the roof they searched the outside of the towers but found nothing.

"I'm starting to think that the door's not in the castle," Kairi said.

"Then where could it be," asked Riku.

"Oh no," said Sora.

"What," asked Kairi.

"Look." Sora pointed out away from the castle, towards a large clearing in the woods. Their were lights and buildings.

"A town?"

"That means that to door could be there." Riku said what was on everybody's mind. "Shit!" Just as Riku was going to speak again a small, dark laser blast destroyed some of the shingles in front of him. "Huh?" All three of them looked towards the origin of the blast and saw Flying Heartless; one hundred of them. They looked like bats with scorpion tails hanging under them and it was from these tails that the lasers came from. They learned this after they were shot at again by three of the new enemies which they were able to block with their Keyblades.

"I think they want to destroy the castle roof," Sora said. "Let's stop them quick."

**One-hundred Heartless remaining.**

Sora charged in at the swarm of Heartless while Riku and Kairi started off the battle each casting a Thundaga spell. Fourteen lightning bolts hit seven enemies, hurting but not killing them. Sora jumped and attacked a different Heartless with a sixteen hit combo, destroying it.

**Ninety-nine Heartless remaining**.

Kairi did another Thundaga to the same seven Heartless as her first spell which destroyed them.

**Ninety-two Heartless remaining**.

Now Riku and Kairi joined Sora in an full frontal attack of the Heartless. Sora did a powerful upward swing to one of the Heartless, knocking it higher into the air. He then followed it and preceded to continue knocking it around until it was destroyed.

**Ninety-one Heartless remaining**.

As Kairi ran in to fight the Heartless attacked with their dark lasers. A few of them hit her sending her back several meters. She quickly recovered and charged again. The Heartless did the same thing but this time Kairi deflected the blasts back at the Heartless. With them stunned she was able to make quick work of three of them.

**Eighty-eight Heartless remaining**.

Riku ran fast and jumped into the air to begin attacking the Heartless. Because of his ability to glide he had no problem staying in the air long enough to defeat several Heartless. Riku first attacked one of eight Heartless in a circle around him, then turned in the air to attack one behind him. After switching his target a eight times Riku did a 720 degree rotation attack destroying all the Heartless around him.

**Eighty Heartless remaining**.

After three more minutes their were only **Fifty-seven Heartless remaining**. However, Sora and the others were getting tired and had taken a lot of shots. After Sora landed from destroying the Forty- third Heartless eleven gathered in one cluster. Ten of them created a circle perpendicular to the ground while the eleventh positioned itself in the center of the circle. All eleven of them fired their dark lasers at to east tower.

"No," Riku yelled and jumped in to way of the blast, blocking it with his Keyblade. The power of eleven close-together dark lasers pushed Riku back into the tower. Once the blast had ceased Riku collapsed onto one knee. Sora ran over to Riku and used Curgra on him.

"You alright, Riku?"

"Yea."

"Think you can do that again."

"If they do, yeah. Why, got a plan?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright." Riku stood up and charged the Heartless. "Prepare to lose it all!" The eleven Heartless fired their lasers again. Riku intercepted the blasts again, but this time planted his feet harder so he would not be pushed back.

"Kairi, Let's go," Sora called.

"Right!" They both ran around the blasts to the Heartless creating them. Once they were on opposite sides of the Heartless they both jumped into the air and struck with powerful downward swings, stopping the laser fire. After the initial attack both Sora and Kairi used Firgra spells to hit as many of the eleven Heartless as the could. With one final rotation attack from Sora the eleven Heartless were destroyed.

**Forty-six Heartless Remaining**.

After four more minutes of fighting only **eight Heartless remained**. When Sora, Riku, and Kairi went to attack them however, they all flew out from over the rough and over the gorge that was behind the castle. They formed a circle with their tails and began charging their lasers. Then the tails pointed downward.

"Oh no. Their going to hit the castle," Kairi yelled.

"Damn," Sora siad. Then he started running towards the edge of the rough. He knew he could get out to the Heartless if he used glide, but being able to destroy the Heartless before he fell was another problem. Their was only one form he could use.

He jumped out and glided towards the Heartless. Before he reached them he closed his eyes and yelled "Master!" Sora's clothes changed to gold and a second keyblade appeared in his left hand. When he reached the cluster of Heartless he crashed into them to break apart the blast. He then began attacking the eight with everything he had. After a few attacks Sora began to spin around, catching the Heartless in the energy he created. When the attack was over all eight Heartless were finished.

Then the form ended and Sora began to fall. Just as he began to fall a door appeared on side of the rock below the castle. "The door," Sora said and then used glide to slow his decent. From above the door Sora aligned his Keyblade with the keyhole that appeared and shot a beam of light from its tip. The light entered the keyhole and locked the door.

Now Sora had to get back up to ground level, as he had fallen below the castle. He quick started to glide over to the cliff face. Once their he impaled his Keyblade into the rock. Pulling himself onto the Keyblade Sora jumped off of it as high as he could. He called the Keyblade to his hand and once again impaled it into the rock. Sora repeated this process three more times until he was on solid ground, next to the castle.

Sora ran around into the courtyard. Riku and Kairi were coming out of the front doors when he entered the courtyard. "Sora," was all Kairi said before running over to him, jumping into his arms, and kissing him. When they finally broke apart Kairi looked up at Sora and asked "What were you thinking, jumping off the castle rough like that?"

"I had to stop the Heartless from destroying the castle. That's what." Sora had a grin on his face. "Besides, I found the door after I started falling so this worlds safe."

"Good," Riku said.

"You saved my castle." Riku and Kairi turned and Sora looked up to see the prince standing in the doorway with Belle beside him.

"Thank up," Belle said.

"No big deal," Sora called. He still had one hand around Kairi's waist.

"No you must let me repay you all. You can stay here tonight and we will have a feast in you honor," the Prince said.

"Sounds good," Riku replied.

"Well if Riku says yes." Kairi looked at Sora.

"Can't hurt to get some rest," Sora replied.

"Excellent," said the prince. "Then come in. The feast will be prepared as quick as humanly possible."

* * *

It was night in the Pride Lands and all the lions were asleep in Pride Rock. Out on the farthest point of Pride Rock, overlooking the Pride Lands, a dark portal appeared and out of the portal came Hideya. He no longer wore his unbuttoned shirt showing off his muscular arms. "It is time," he said. "Sora no longer has time to go to this world." Hideya then made a hand sign. His thumbs and his pointer fingers were together and pointing up while his remaining fingers were curled down, laying over the back of the opposite hands. When he did the sign the same circle he learned magic in appeared under his feet. One also appeared in front of him, above him, behind him, and to fid left and right. Each circle was a different color. They were red, black, yellow, purple, green, and blue, in that order.

As he focused on the circles Simba walked out of Pride Rock. He had sensed the presence of darkness and had seen the light created by the circles. Simba roared and ran at Hideya. Hideya only had to look at Simba to cause him to stop in place and fall to the ground. No matter how hard Simba tried to stand he could not. Hideya's gravity spell was enough to keep him down and controlled enough not to hurt him.

Turning his focus back to his task Hideya changed his hand sign. He kept his thumbs and pointer fingers together, but spread the rest his fingers outward and faced his palms forward. Hideya then lifted his hand up a little, pointing to the highest point on Pride Rock. Then a door appeared on the rock. "Haaaaaaaaaa," Hideya yelled, causing the circles around him to fly at the door. They laid over the door, their respective colors shining brightly. After a few seconds both the circles and the door vanished.

"Their," Hideya said, "Now that door can't even be reached. This world is balanced once again." Hideya looked at the lion still on the ground. "Sorry if I hurt you, big guy." Then Hideya opened another portal. "Guess I'd better tell Sora that I already got this world for him too." Then he steeped into the portal, leaving Simba able to move and the Pride Lands safe from Darkness.

Authors note: next chapter Port Royal. Another large Heartless apeares and a crisis befalls the Sannin of Darkness.


	7. Chapter 7: Port Royal

**Port Royal**

Genesis, Gilgamesh, and Hideya waited around the Black Caldron for Shuyin to arrive. Genesis was leaning against a wall reading Loveless, Gilgamesh stood with his arms crossed, and Hideya sat on his throne, right leg over his left, and leaning his chin on his right fist. When a dark portal appeared Genesis put down his book and Gilgamesh dropped his arms, but Hideya only looked up lazily.

Then Shuyin steeped out of the portal, his had an evil smile on his face. "News," asked Genesis.

"The countdown has started," Shuyin replied.

"How many Nobodies did you destroy," asked Gilgamesh.

"Enough to make them start running," Shuyin said.

"What exactly are 'Nobodies'," asked Hideya.

"They are what's 'Born' from the body and soul of those who became Heartless. Their another, miner, obstacle in our plans for a new world," Shuyin said calmly.

"So," Gilgamesh began slowly, "how long until this new world of ours can be created?"

Shuyin looked at Genesis who gave a slight nod that Gilgamesh missed but Hideya did not. "We first have to destroy the Nobodies and then the Key wielders. Then, Hideya can make our world. Right?" Shuyin looked at Hideya expectantly.

"'Corse," Hideya said. "Tell me, how organized are these Nobodies?"

"They are like us. Many small Nobodies with a strong humanoid leader at the center," Genesis replied.

"The leader is your brother's Nobody, Hideya," Shuyin said.

"Really," Hideya paused. "It makes no difference who the leader is. Continue destroying them; I want this world as well."

"Why," demanded Gilgamesh.

"What the hell do you care?"

"Enough," Shuyin said with the utmost authority in his voice. "Genesis and I will go and finish off the Nobodies. Gilgamesh, you go and work on destroying the Key wielders at Port Royal. Hideya," Shuyin turned towards him, "create something that those troublesome three can't defeat easily."

"Whatever."

"Easily," spat Gilgamesh. "He should make one that they can't defeat."

"Gilgamesh, you may just end up fighting them," Shuyin said. "You should be able to handle them."

"If I have to kill them, then I want to be king of our new world."

"You will, Gilgamesh. You will." Then Shuyin opened a portal and walked through with Genesis.

Gilgamesh turned towards Hideya. "Work quickly boy. I want something strong, fast."

"Fine." Hideya snapped his fingers producing two large Heartless. One looked like a man-bat and the other like a strong man floating without legs. "You go, I'll send it as soon as it's done."

"Good." Gilgamesh grinned and walked through a dark portal of his own.

"Does that power-hungry fool think Shuyin is really going to give him anything," Hideya wondered. "I think Shuyin's not telling us something." He pondered this thought and the previous conversation. "Whatever it is, Genesis knows. I'd better make a note of this." Then Hideya raised his hand and forced the Heartless into the caldron.

* * *

After saying good bye to the Prince and Belle Sora, Riku, and Kairi left the world and went towards the world of Port Royal. On they way Kairi asked Sora about the world.

"So, what happened on this world again?"

"I helped some pirates stop some other pirates that were cursed to be immortal. Then I defeated one of the Organization XIII members."

"Right." Kairi had elongated the word.

"Dealing with pirates seems dangerous," Riku said.

"Not as long as you don't trust them," Sora stated.

They continued their conversation until they landed in Port Royal an hour later. They walked along the Ramparts until they heard some screaming and then ran to the edge. They looked over the edge and saw towns people being attacked by Heartless.

"We have to hurry," Riku said. Without waiting for a response he jumped off the Ramparts followed soon after by Kairi and Sora. Their were only thirty Heartless and with the help of Sora's Master form the three made quick work of them.

After the battle Sora turned towards the towns people and asked, "Are their more of these in town?"

"I-I don't think so. I've haven't seen anything like this in three years."

"Sora," Kairi called from behind him. "Come look at this." He walked over to Kairi's side.

"What's up?"

"Another note from Hideya," she replied.

"Read it," Riku said.

"'I've taken care of the Pride Lands so don't waste your time going their. The Sannin are almost ready to make their move. One more large Heartless and then you'll be ready to face them. Good luck,'" Kairi read.

"Any thing else," asked Riku.

"Um... let's see... here we go, 'P.S. meet me in Twilight Town after your done here.'"

"How has he, no, how can he 'take care' of two different worlds for us," asked Sora. "I appreciate the help and all, but I still don't get it."

"He mentioned the Gift of The Goddess in his first letter right," Riku interjected. "And how the Sannin needed it to create a new world. Maybe it's that power that lets him seal doors too."

"Good idea as anything I would have come up with," Sora replied.

"Your idea wouldn't have made any sense," Riku rebuked.

"Come on Riku."

"Now who's arguing when there are more important things to be doing," Kairi said with a laugh.

"She's right," said Riku.

"Uh-huh," Sora said.

"Well then," Kairi began, "now what?"

"I think we should look around town." Sora said. "You know, for anyone I met last time. They might know if any more Heartless are around."

"Because they travel the seas a lot?"

"Yup."

Sora led Riku and Kairi into town. After asking several people if they had seen Will Turner turned up nothing, Sora decided it would be best to check the docks. Upon reaching the docks they discovered that only one ship remained in the harbor, a Royal Navy ship. After standing near the ship for a few minutes deciding what to de next they heard a voice behind them.

"Don't you lot move," it said. Sora, Riku and Kairi complied hearing what sounded like hammer of a gun being pulled back. "Now, in a short simple answer; what be ye doin' 'round a Navy ship at this hour, mates?"

"I know that voice," Sora said. "Jack?" he risked turning around. "Jack, it is you."

"Ay, it be," he said, putting his gun away. "Do be quite 'bout it though, I have stolen a few things." Jack held up a sack that made a small clanging sound.

"What for," asked Sora.

"We decided a few more rations needed to be acquired before we left for the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl's here? And what did you mean 'we'?"

"Ahoy," came a voice from the deck of the navy ship. They looked up and saw Will. "Jack, the boat's ready."

"Good," he said to Will. Then Jack looked at Sora. "Now I'm rather busy so if you don't mind moving." As Jack walked up the walk towards where Will was. Then Sora called to him.

"Waite, Jack. Let us come with you. Were looking for the Heartless and your ship would be the best way to search."

"What do the Heartless want," Will asked.

"The Door to the World."

"Ay, what else would they want," Jack asked.

"You know about the world's door," asked Kairi.

"'Corse I do. Ain't many things, mystical, or lucrative I don't know the name of."

"What do you know about it," Riku asked in a suspicious voice.

"That behind it theirs endless power. Something that could grant any wish."

"Not exactly," Sora said.

"Then what is it?"

"Jack," Will interjected. "Let's get going they can tell us on the way." Jack turned around annoyed.

"It's my ship and I say who goes on her. Besides, not enough rations to go around."

"Jack," Will said, trying to keep his voice low enough for Sora and the others not to hear and doing so very well. "What don't we have enough of?"

"The rum!"

"Rum!? Jack do they look old enough for rum to you?"

"Like that would stop them."

"Is that bag full of stolen rum?"

"Not stolen; taken out of necessity," Jack corrected.

"Look if the Heartless are back then we could use Sora's help to fight them. I for one don't think we could handle the Heartless on top of Davy Jones."

"What are they talking about," Riku asked.

"Beats me," Sora replied.

"Fine," Jack yelled and turned towards Sora. "You three can come on the Pearl, IF, you do all the fighting with the Heartless and IF, you promise not to drink any of me rum."

Sora was aghast at the second request. "Sure, no problem."

"Well then, into the boat and to the Pearl," Jack said.

On the way out to the Pearl it was Will that did most of the rowing. Jack also pushed the subject of what the heart of the world really was. Sora explained that it was like a human heart and that if the Heartless got to it that the world would fade, much like a person being shot.

"Sounds rather dull," Jack said. "But if the world does not continue then that means I have no more sea to travel and I can't have that."

When they finally got on bored the ship Sora told Kairi to stay close to him at all times for her own safety. Then Sora asked if Jack knew anything about where the door was.

"All I know is that it is suppose to be on an island. In what sea I know not."

"That's it," Sora said flabbergasted. "I thought you knew something about it?"

"The name kid, the name. Listen to me words more, would ye?" Sora just shrugged causing Jack to walk up to the weal and guided the ship out to sea.

A little while later Will brought Sora and his friends some food. "So who are these two," Will asked. "They sure don't look like Donald, or Goofy."

"My name's Riku. I'm Sora's best friend."

"And I'm Kairi; Sora's girlfriend."

"Well, well. Quite the friends to be traveling with," Will said.

"Well these are the people I was searching for three years ago," Sora said. "By the way where's Elizabeth?"

"She's asleep down below the deck." Will's face became serious now. "Sora, you should know, we need you for more that just fighting Heartless."

"Huh? What do you mean," asked Kairi.

"Well, to be more specific, your fighting the Heartless allows the rest of us to search for a way to stop Davy Jones."

"Who that," Sora asked.

"He's what's supposed to be guiding those who died at sea to the next world." Jack had come down from the helm and answered the question. "Apparently he gave that up and started terrorizing the seas; leaving him cursed."

"'Cursed'? How?"

"Him and his crew were just immortal but now are immortal fish people. Davy Jones himself looks all tentacley."

"What," asked Kairi, confused.

"His face looks like an octopus," Will said in plain English.

"Well enough stories," Jack said. "All miners need to get off to bead. Now!"

As they walked below the deck to their cots Riku felt he had to mention something. "Ever notice that Jack likes to gesticulate when he talks?"

"He does what," asked Sora.

"Makes hand gestures," Riku defined the word for him.

"Oh? Yeah, I noticed that."

"Just checking."

They traveled the seas for several days, stopping at small islands along the way so Sora and his friends could look for the door. At each island Heartless appeared and were defeated by Sora, Riku, and Kairi, just as fast as they appeared. After a week of searching small islands the Key wielders noticed that less, and less Heartless were appearing on each one. When Kairi voiced this the others had no answer.

"Maybe it means were getting farther from the door," Riku put his idea on the table.

"I don't think so," Sora said, his head bowed in thought. "Maybe we're starting to destroy enough of the Heartless to cause a decrease in the amount. You know, like extinction."

"You can't cause Darkness to go extinct," Riku pointed out.

"I know but look at it this way: take these Heartless, plus the thousands to took to make the Sannin, and the ones that I've destroyed in the past, then the ones we've destroyed on the other worlds, then finally the Large Heartless that Hideya has sent after us for training. All I'm saying is that we have to be making a dent."

"I still don't think that makes much sense," Riku replied.

"Fine. What do you think Kairi?"

"I think it was smart not to wear a skirt here. These pirates are giving me the creeps."

"Completely unrelated, but valid none the less," Sora said.

"Can I join you three," asked a female voice that belonged to Elizabeth.

"Sure," Kairi said. "Any news on this Davy Jones guy?"

"None. All I know is that were searching for something of Davy Jones' that will stop him from doing, something."

"'Something'," Sora asked.

"Jack wouldn't say what would happen if we didn't find, whatever it is were looking for."

"Davy Jones will take my as one of his crew from Hell." All four looked towards the stairs and saw Jack descending them.

"What do you mean," asked Riku. "Why?"

"Well, about thirteen years ago," Jack began slowly, "Davy Jones raised the Black Pearl from the depths of the seas so I could be its caption. The only string was that after the said thirteen years I had to join his crew for one hundred."

"But didn't Barbossa take the ship from you for a few years," Sora asked.

"Ay. He did. However, the whole matter of me callin' meself 'Captain Jack Sparrow' for the whole thirteen years still counted for ol' Davy Jones."

"So suck it up and join him," Kairi said.

"I agree with her," Elizabeth said coldly.

"Maybe you should just go with it Jack," Sora said.

"Now what in all the time you've known me makes you think I had any intention of ever keeping me word on that?" Sora just shuck his head."Now, we're at another island so if you don't mind goin' to protect us from those Heartless while I search for that 'object' I need." Jack turned and walked back up the stairs.

"You'd better go," Elizabeth said. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood up. They then preceded to go up to the deck.

"We're being played aren't we," Riku asked.

"More than likely," Sora replied. "Although, Jack told us more than normal." Then they walked up to the deck and go into a row boat to get over the island.

* * *

Davy Jones was playing the Organ on his ship. He played a saddening, yet, fast tune with the help of the tentacles on his face. When he finished playing he heard clapping from behind him. Davy Jones turned around and found it was Gilgamesh that was clapping. "And to what do I owe this, pleasure, Gilgamesh," Davy Jones spat.

"I've come to make a deal with you, Jones," he replied.

"What kind of deal?"

"A trade of sorts." Gilgamesh paused. "I want you to bring me the Key wielders and in exchange I give you the chest containing your heart."

"You expect me to believe that you found the chest and have the key to open it?"

"Why would I need the key? That chest isn't protected by anything that my Heartless couldn't get through. And," Gilgamesh held out his hand. In it was the exact chest he spoke of, "I have found it."

Davy Jones jumped to his feet in alarm. "How did you find it?"

"The Heartless brought it to me of course. And unless you want to become one I suggest you accept me deal."

Jones paused for a moment. "What will happen after I capture these 'Key wielders'?"

"I'll give you the chest and never come to this world again, naturally." Gilgamesh had a devilish grin that's meaning was not fully known to Davy Jones.

"Where are they?"

"On the Black Pearl with Jack Sparrow."

Jones was very angry at the mention of Jack's name. "Have it ready by nightfall," Davy Jones said walking past Gilgamesh towards the deck of the Flying Dutchman. "I'll retrieve these annoyances for you by then." Davy Jones left for the helm without another word.

Gilgamesh sent the chest into the dark realm with a small portal. "Yes, I'll never come here again. Their wont be a place to go to, that is."

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Jack, Will, and four others had been walking around the island for three hours. Its many Palm Trees providing excellent shade from the heat of the day. The vast amounts of foliage made it difficult to walk and provided plenty of places for Heartless to hide. To Sora's surprise this island had about twice as many Heartless as the last one. "Hai-ya," Sora yelled as he used a powerful horizontal slash to destroy the last of the Heartless in the group that they were fighting. "Ok Riku, you win. We just got lucky before."

As they preceded to continue walking Jack stopped them in their tracks. "Wait right their. I don't know where were going anymore."

"You knew where we were going in the first place," replied Will in total disbelief. "If that were true we would not have stopped at so many islands. Or been on this one so long"

"They were all small and in a relatively straight line, I got me bearings confused. But now me compass isn't working."

"Really," Sora called and ran over to Jack. He looked at Jacks compass and saw that is was spinning. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Jack paused. "If I don't know what I want, maybe that is confusing the compass. Let me think, back behind me on the ship is Elizabeth."

"You can't have her," Will spat.

"Ok, good, that's settled. What's next...Rum! Who's got any?" One of the others produced a small flask from his belt.

"I do."

"Give it here," Jack said reaching for the flask. Once he had it he drank it in one gulp. Then Jack looked back at the compass again; it was still spinning. "What in the bloody Hell does this thing think I want? I want that damn chest so I can negociate me freedom from Davy Jones."

"What is in this damn chest that Davy Jones would even care about," Kairi asked in a very angry voice.

Jack looked at her and the sighed. "Fine, if you must know, it's his still-beating Heart." Jack spoke very nonchalantly.

"His Heart," asked Riku.

"Ay."

"I know where it is," Sora replied with a glum voice. "The Dark Realm."

"And how does one get their," asked Jack.

"You don't," Riku replied. "We have to have someone bring it out."

"Let's change what we're looking for than, Sora suggested. "Jack let's find the door of this world in stead."

"Fine," Jack replied. The compass stopped spinning and pointed north-east of their location. "This way." After another hour walk they came to what looked like a destroyed village. They kept walking until they came to a stone wall in the center of the ruins. When Sora got close the keyhole appeared on the wall.

"Perfect," Sora said and produced his Keyblade.

"Work fast," Riku said. "Heartless could be on the way."

"Right." Sora then did the same ritual as he had done may times in the past and locked the door. "That was easer than normal."

"Good now let's go back to the ship or we'll be caught out here in the dark," Will said. Everyone complied with no arguments.

As they made their way back to the Pearl Sora thought it odd that they didn't encounter any Heartless at the Keyhole or on the trip back. He tried to put his idea back on the table about the extinction of the Heartless but Riku and Kairi brushed him off and said it was just luck.

Once back on the ship Jack questioned Sora about the Dark Realm. "So, how do you suggest I get the Heart out of this 'other realm'?"

"If I could get in touch with Hideya he might be able to get it for us. The only problem is I don't know if I can contact Hideya."

"Any other options, mate?"

"Find which one of the Sannin took it, defeat him, and take it from him."

"Be sure to challenge him for the chest before you fight him."

"Right." After their talk Jack walked back to the helm and guided the ship out to open waters. Sora too left his spot and went over to Riku who was standing on the port side of the ship, looking out into the night and over the ocean. "What's up, Riku? You know where Kairi went?"

"Kairi's with Elizabeth and," he paused, "something's off."

"What do you mean?"

"The night seems ominous for some reason. I have a bad feeling that were going to be attacked." Riku's voice was cold and serious.

"Yeah. I got a similar feeling before when no Heartless were showing up."

"Hmmmm, at least the ship is black. Maybe that will provide some cover. Not that we would but there is no room to run on the sea."

"Yeah."

Sora and Riku stood still for several minutes in a serious silence until they heard a cry from the lookout on the mast of the ship. "Flyin' Dutchmen off the starboard-aft!" The two Key wielders ran to see the enemy ship as it approached. With the help of the lights on the advancing ship and the light of the moon they could see that the ship was so covered in seaweed and shells that it looked as though it had just risen off the ocean floor.

Before anyone knew what was happening the crew of the Flying Dutchmen had boarded the Black Pearl by climbing up the sides out of the ocean.

"Sora, Riku," Jack called. "Let me men fall back to man the cannons and you and the girl handle the fish-men."

"Alright," Sora replied. He and Riku produced their Keyblades. As they ran to protect the retreat of the crew Kairi ran up from below deck, Keyblade drawn, ready to fight.

"Let's go," she said to Riku and Sora. Kairi was attacked first by a man that looked like a shark. She dodged his sword swing and stabbed him in the face with her Keyblade, knocking him back. Sora and Riku struck first and knocked down two other fish-men with their own powerful swings. "Time for magic," Kairi said. "Bilzzaga!" The strength of her spell, combined with the fact the fish-men were wet, froze three of the enemies.

"Good thinking, Kairi," Riku said and he and Sora followed suit. After they did their spells all of the enemies were frozen. Riku kept his stance and looked around the deck. "Only ten? Why?"

"Well, well. Isn't that impressive. Gilgamesh didn't tell me that their were three of you, or that you could do magic." Sora, Riku, and Kairi turned to see Davy Jones walking towards them.

"Gilgameah," Riku said aghast

"How did he get on the ship so fast," Sora asked. Then he remembered that he never heard any cannon fire. "More of your crew got below deck, didn't they?"

"Bright lad," Davy Jones said. "Now you three are coming with me."

"Just try it," Kairi spat and charged at Jones. She jumped into the air and came down with a powerful down swing. Jones however, was able to catch the Keyblade in his claw. He then punched Kairi in the stomach, sending her flying one and a half meters back. She hit the floor hard and slid two twenty more centimeters.

"Kairi," Sora yelled and ran over to her. When he reached her she picked herself up and once again got into her fighting stance.

"I'm fine," she replied to his unspoken question.

"Persistent, aren't we. But you'd better think about the rest of the crew." Jones took a step forward and as he did one of his crew came out from below deck with Elizabeth in his grip. "If you don't come I'll kill everyone on this ship, except for Jack who's coming too." Another Fish-man brought Jack down from the helm.

Sora stood quiet for a moment. Then he looked from Riku to Kairi who both nodded. "Fine, we'll go with you."

"Good choice," Jones said. "Back to the ship!" Within thirty seconds fifty fish-men were on the deck of the Pearl and jumping over to the deck of the Dutchman. Once they were all back on Davy Jones motioned to the Key wielders to do the same. Knowing that Jones could make due on his threat to destroy the ship Sora, Riku, and Kairi began walking towards the side of the ship. Once they were aboard they heard a voice.

"Good work Jones," Gilgamesh said from the deck of the Dutchman. "However, you got to them far to slowly. They already got to the Keyhole."

"That means nothing to me," Jones spat. "Now give me my heart!"

"Fine." Gilgamesh produced the chest from the Dark Realm and just as he did their was an explosion on the side of the Dutchmen that caused the chest to be flung from his hands and into the ocean.

"NOOOOO," Jones yelled looking over the edge of the ship unable to see the chest in the dark of the ocean. "What the hell?"

"That was us," came a voice from the air as the crew of the Black Pearl swung over with swords and guns drown; then they started fighting the fish-men. Their were so many people on the deck that the Key wielders could not more fast enough and could only watch as Jones and Gilgamesh walked into the cabin. Then Will taped Sora on the shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll save Jack, you three get that armored one."

"Forget him," Kairi said pointing up towards the sky. Sora and Riku looked up as well and saw a large bat-like Heartless above the ship.

"Wa-what is that," asked Will.

"Is anyone still on the Pearl," Sora said in a demanding voice.

"A few. Why?"

"Have them aim the cannons at the Heartless and fire when as many of the cannons can hit as possible."

"Right. I'll tell them then come right back to fight with the crew." Will started off towards the Pearl.

"Now follow me," Sora said and started running towards the opposite side of the ship. Riku and Kairi followed Sora as he made his way through the battle.

"I think that the Heartless is looking for us," Riku said.

"Exactly," Sora replied. "Once we get off this ship no one from the Pearl will get hut by it."

"Off," asked Kairi.

"Yes. Their should be boards from the last attack in the water. Once we jump both of you cast thundaga along with me. Ok?"

"Right," both Riku and Kairi said at the same time. Once at the edge all three of them jumped off the Dutchmen without looking for boards to land on. At the peek of their jump the Large, flying Heartless saw them and flapped its wings at them creating a powerful wind. Before they were hit by the gust Sora, Riku, and Kairi used thundaga spells on the Heartless simultaneously. The spells hit the Heartless causing it to fall a few meters. At the same time the Key wielders were hit be the gust of wind created by the Heartless. The flew back three meters but were able to recover in time to land on some of the boards that were blown off the ship.

"Told ya it would work," Sora said.

"Don't worry about that," Riku said. "Here it comes again."

The Heartless regained its height and again flapped its wings but this time it flapped them faster causing the wind to move faster. This time it was also condensed with magic and turned into wind-blades. The force from the blast not only pushed the Key wielders and their boards back but created a lot of waives and caused massive damage to them.

"We need to keep hitting it with magic or we'll be pushed into the water," Kairi said.

"We'll do," Sora replied.

"My thoughts exactly," Riku said right after Sora.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi once again used the thundaga spell as it had the best range. After being hit by the spells the Heartless again countered with a powerful gust of wind. This time they were able to dodge it by jumping to other boards.

* * *

Inside the cabin of the ship Gilgamesh had sat down in a chair in an attempt to show Davy Jones that he did not care what happened to the chest.

"How are you going to retrieve that chest for me," Jones asked harshly.

"The chest floats. I'm sure you, or some one else will find it eventually," Gilgamesh replied just as harshly. "It's no longer my problem."

"How will I find it with that Heartless of yours causing so much wind? It probably blew the chest a kilometer away by now."

"Again, not my problem."

"You little," Jones said as he came at Gilgamesh with his claw. Gilgamesh held up his hand and pushed Jones back with the force of his magic.

Gilgamesh, standing now, spoke slowly. "I may not be able to kill you but you have an even smaller chance of hurting me." Jones just glared at him angrily.

Just as Jones was about to leave the room to fight off the people who invaded his ship a dark portal appeared in the cabin. "How many more of you think you need to come on my ship without permission." Then Genesis emerged from the portal. He was on his knees, clutching his side.

"Genesis?" Gilgamesh stood up in shock.

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were almost out of M.P. in their fight against the Bat-like heartless. Not only that, but their H.P. was running low from the many wind attacks. In a brief moment of inaction Riku looked over towards the ships and saw that the fighting ha stopped. "Sora," he called. "It looks like the fighting's over."

"What? Why?"

"Maybe they got Jack back," Kairi suggested.

"Or worse," Riku said. "We haven't gotten any cannon fire yet."

"Don't think like that," Sora shouted. Just as he spoke the sound of cannon fire filled the sky. Eight shots came from the decks of the Pearl all of witch hit their mark on the Heartless.

"Great shots," Kairi yelled to them even though she knew they would not hear.

"That things to big to miss," Riku rebuked.

"Look," Sora said. The Heartless was falling. The destructive force of eight cannons were too much for it to handle and the Heartless fell into the sea. With a large splash it hit the water going under and creating a large wave. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were able to ride out the wave with a little effort. After a few seconds the Heartless resurfaced, floating, unmoving on the water. "Let's finish it now!"

"Right," the others said at once. They began jumping from board to board until they were in range of the Heartless. Then the three jumped into the air above the Heartless and came down with powerful attacks. Sora and Kairi used downward swings while Riku used a stabbing attack. The three attacks hit one after the other pushing the Heartless back under the water's surface. The final attack, done by Riku, destroyed the Heartless causing it to fade, creating space for water to rush over the Key wielders.

As the water re-occupied the space the Heartless took up a large Heart escaped the water and floated into the sky. Thirty seconds later Sora, Riku, and Kairi resurfaced gasping for breath. "Why do we follow your plans Sora," Riku asked.

"They always seem to involve jumping off of and into something," Kairi said swimming over to him. "Here I'll bet we all need this. Curegra!"

"Thank's," Sora said, "Now, lets get back to the ship."

As they made their was towards the ship they noticed that the Flying Dutchman had moved a little away from the Pearl and that the Pearl was moving towards them. As the Pearl got closer to them they heard a voice shout "Ahoy!" It was Jack.

"Hay," Sora shouted back waiving his hand. "Throw a line will ya?"

"Coming right up," he replied. Jack ran out of view and quickly returned with a rope that he through over the side of the ship.

With a little work all three of them were back into the ship and were soaking wet. Towels were brought for them, mostly to keep the wind off them.

"Good work mates," Jack said after they were rapped in the towels, then he turned towards Will. "Now what do you suppose we do about gettin' me freedom from Jones. That little surprise attack of yours sent the chest into the sea!" Jack was very angry.

"We need to get back to that ship," Will said.

"Not without the heart," Jack corrected.

"Yes. We need to go now. My father's on that ship and I want him back."

"What do you suppose we do just go up on the ship just drag you dad off? No once your part of that crew Jones has to let you go and he wont let your dad go for free."

"Then I give him you," Will said angrily.

"_Or_," Jack said.

"What?"

"_Where theirs a will theirs an or_, mate."

"HOLD ON," Sora yelled. "Stop it. This wont help either of you."

"We could catch them if we hurry the only thing that's moved them away has been the waves," Riku stated. "They probably heard Sora scream just now."

"That I did boy," came a loud voice from the other ship. Everyone turned their heads and saw Gilgamesh standing on the farthest point out of the bow.

"One of the Sannin," Kairi said then she, Sora, and Riku ran to the edge of the ship.

"Normally I'd exploit the chance to fight you while your exhausted from a previous battle but alas, I can not. I have important business to attend to with a friend of yours." Then Gilgamesh disappeared in a dark portal.

"Damn it," Sora said stomping his foot. "He's going after Hideya." Sora turned to Jack and Will. "Sorry guys I'd like to help you with Jones but we have to go to another world quick."

"Fine by me," Jack said.

"Sure," Will said turning away from Jack.

"I feel bad for leaving," Kairi said.

"We shouldn't mess with the affairs of other worlds," Sora replied.

"Good plan. Besides Hideya will need our help," Riku said.

"By everyone," Sora said followed soon after by Riku and Kairi.

"Now let's get back to the gummy ship," Sora said. The three formed a triangle and touched the ends of their Keyblades together. The ground below them started glowing. Then the light spread, engulfing them and sent them up into the sky in a beam of light towards their ship.

Authors note: Hope I don't offend any fans of this movie but trying to get only one movie into the story was not as easy as you might think. The next chapter: The Fall of The Sannin. Hideya finally makes his move. Please read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fall of The Sannin

**The Fall of The Sannin**

An hour before the battle on the seas of Port Royal Hideya sat on his throne in the castle of Prydian. Hideya was waiting for Genesis to return from the mission to destroy the Nobodies. Hideya knew that Genesis would eventually be sent back to acquire a Large Heartless. The only thing he did not know was when he would come, so this past week had been spent in wait.

Finally a dark portal opened in the throne room and from it walked Genesis.

"How goes the destruction of the Nobodies," Hideya asked.

"Almost done," Genesis started.

"It's actually good that Sora and the others locked the other worlds, otherwise you'd have even more Nobodies to deal with."

"Shuyin wants one of your Heartless, now!" Genesis would have no small talk.

"No," Hideya said as though it meant nothing.

"What?"

"Why would I give something I created to a lesser being like you." Hideya sounded cold now.

"Lesser," Genesis laughed. "What ever do you mean?"

"What mean is that you Heartless are an unnecessary abnormality that don't come close to the perfection of humans."

"Perfect? Humans? Don't make me laugh. Human hearts are so easily corruptible which is why we Heartless can exist." Genesis sounded defensive now.

"You still don't understand. Let me break it down for you." Hideya put on a lecture giving voice. "How can you claim humans are week when you choose to take our form? Genesis made a sound of disgust. "The reason you Sannin, the strongest of the Heartless, and Ansem took the shape of humans was not so you could move around unnoticed, but because you subconsciously knew that humans were perfect. Think of it another way. Humans have the greatest impact on whatever world we inhabit."

"What do you mean?"

"Take my world for example. We created large cities, factories, and transportation systems. To do so we mined materials from the planet and polluted it. We also worked hard to fix it. But nothing else on that world could do something that drastic to it. Other animals are either stuck on land, or in water, or can't fly while others can, but humans can live on land, swim under water, even fly in the air with the plains we created.

"Now to the points you'll understand the most; power. I've seen humans move so fast and jump so high in the air with out any assistance that it seems to defy the laws of physics. Humans can also use magic and choose to embrace the Light or Dark within themselves. It is a human that was chosen to wield the Keyblade and be bestowed with the Gift of The Goddess."

"Get to your point, Hideya," Genesis said in a oddly calm voice.

"My point is that as a perfect being I can no longer allow your imperfection to destroy the balance of the universe."

"Balance?"

"Yes, I understand why I was given the Gift even though I use the power of Darkness for magic. It was because I am the perfect balancer. I'll elaborate for you. My name is Mamochi Hideya decedent of the Mamochi Ninja clan. I came from a clan of people that used the shadows and deception to destroy their enemies and yet I was given my weapon," Hideya held up his pole, "From the Goddess of Light herself."

"Well, what a farfetched analysis of your purpose."

"I've read Loveless. Doesn't its Prologue say, _Wings of Light and Dark spread_ _afar she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_? As the Gift Barer I will do as the poem says. I will guide the worlds to bliss by balancing Light and Dark."

"Then I have no choice," Genesis said. He took his sword from his belt and pointed it at Hideya. "I'll have to defeat you and allow Shuyin to posses your body, forcing you to create our world."

"Do you think you can win, Genesis," Hideya said. With little effort Hideya turned hid pole into Nodachi, a Japanese long sword, holding it in only one hand he relaxed his arm and laid the sword at his side. "While your power has stayed the same this whole time mine has greatly increased. I'm five as time as strong as I was when I joined you." Now Hideya picked up the sword and gripped it with both hands, his sleeveless shirt showing his muscles tense as he picked up the sword and then relax as he took his stance.

"Your strength means nothing once I exploit your weakness." Genesis lifted his left hand and touched his fingers to his forehead. He through his hand out to the side and with it came his large black wing. This time however, its length and doubled stretching a full four meters.

As soon as it happened Hideya lost his focus. He released his grip on his sword with his left hand and placed it on his head in pain. His knees buckled a little from the pain too. The screaming of the Heartless inside Genesis was stronger than ever before and it hurt to listen to.

Thinking fast Hideya used some of the power of the Gift of The Goddess he had learned to manipulate. The color in his eyes turned purple, filtering the screaming from his head until he no longer heard it.

Hideya stood back up fixed his grip on his sword and glared at Genesis with his royal colored eyes. "Now were even," he said taking a deep breath. "No advantage op either side. Now I'll end you!"

Hideya and Genesis charged each other at the same time doing the exact same attack, a diagonal swing from the left shoulder. Their swords clashed in the center of their bodies creating and X. Now it was a test of strength, footing, and timing. Genesis moved first jumping backwards to try and throw Hideya off balance. It failed. Genesis then came at Hideya with a thrust. Hideya parried the attack and moved to his right at the same time. He struck for Genesis' left leg but missed when Genesis flew into the air.

Genesis landed on the other side of Hideya a meter away. Genesis paused allowing Hideya to attack again. Hideya did just that and tried his own thrust on Genesis. Genesis defended by knocking Hideya's sword into the ground. Holding Hideya's sword down Genesis hit Hideya with a flap of his wing, causing Hideya to fall. Hideya rolled out of the fall, stood up, and positioned his sword in front of him.

"Did you think those basic attacks could hit me," Genesis asked mockingly.

"You want advanced, then here it is!" Hideya jumped high into the air. As he went higher he raised his sword above his head. When he began to descend he, ever so slightly started swinging his sword down. Before he could fall thirty centimeters however, Genesis flew up to him and jammed his sword with his own preventing Hideya's attack.

"To bad," Genesis said before kneeing Hideya in the stomach.

"ARGH!" was all that came from Hideya's mouth before he fell to the ground. Before he landed Hideya righted himself and landed on his feet. Before he could stand up Genesis was swooping down to attack him from the air. Hideya blocked the swing.

"Try this, Hideya," Genesis yelled. He flew off in another direction and then swooped in again. Hideya barley blocked the attack. Genesis did the same kind of attack again and again. Flying away and returning with a swing that's strength was increased with the speed of the flight.

After the tenth attack Hideya had his footing again and intercepted Genesis' attack with a powerful swing of his own causing Genesis to stop in his flight. Hideya took the opening, let go of his sword with his left hand, and began firing Dark Missiles. The three he first fired weren't evaded by Genesis and he was pushed back. Genesis continued to move away to create more distance between Hideya and himself, and thus more time to dodge the missiles. As he moved away Hideya continued to fire more and more Dark Missiles. Genesis was able to evade all of them by moving and spinning at a fast rate.

"Here we go!" Hideya said and fired ten Dark Missiles at once. They spread out and flew towards Genesis. Genesis saw that they were going to converge on his exact spot from all around him, from top to bottom and that his only ways to dodge were to go backward or forward. He was about to move forward but changed direction due to the extra missile coming straight towards him. Genesis evaded the missiles but not the explosion created by them. The force of the explosion pushed him back, crashing into a pillar.

"Damn it," he said angrily. Then his eyes opened wide in surprise. "Wha!?" Ten more Dark Missiles were coming at him. They all hit their mark causing Genesis to loose his air and fall to the ground. "Shit!" Genesis looked angrily towards Hideya.

"Now, take this! Dark Orb of Destruction!" Hideya ran at Genesis the basketball sized orb in his left hand emanating black lighting.

"Shit!" Genesis put everything he had into moving out of the way of the attack. Just before Hideya landed the spell on Genesis, Genesis was able to evade by pushing off the ground with his wing and his legs at the same time. It spell hit the pillar in Genesis' place causing it to crumble.

Genesis landed only two meters away from the pillar and looked towards the cloud of dust. Once it cleared he saw Hideya standing their. His body was covered with the black lighting from the Dark Orb.

"Humph. Here, this is next," Hideya said with ebullience. He dropped to his knees placing his left hand on the ground. "Dark Lighting!" The lighting went from his body to the floor and towards Genesis. Genesis once again took flight and the lighting missed its mark.

"Fool, did you think you took away my flight? Now it's my turn." Genesis lifted his left hand up in front of his face. As he did the tips of his fingers began to glow a bright orange. He pulled his hand over to the right side of his face. "HAAAAAAA!" Genesis swung his hand from his right shoulder to his left hip and then bringing his hand up, swung it again from his left side to his right hip.

"What the!?"

From the tips of Genesis' fingers came Fire Missiles. Forty of them flew through the air at Hideya. Before Hideya could move they hit him, encircling him in a large fire ball. Genesis than created another large fireball, twice the size of Hideya's Dark Orb, in his hand. "Now it's over!" Genesis shot the fire ball at Hideya. It made contact and its own destructive power, combined with the power of the fireball Hideya was already consumed by, created a large explosion.

Genesis protected himself from the blast by folding his wing in front of him. After the blast had stopped Genesis removed his wing from his view so he could see what had happened. He expected to see Hideya on the ground, nearly dead from the last attack but had to wait for the dust to settle.

"That was too close," said a voice from the dust cloud.

"What?"

The smoke cleared reveling Hideya surrounded by four snake-like Heartless. Upon further inspection they were more like miniature dragons, their bodies wide along their entire length covered with large, flat scales. They encircled Hideya continuously. "Do you like," Hideya asked. "Their my finest creation. Shield Dragons. I created them to be able to defend against any attack, even one that had no direct point; like that last one for example. You see, they start spinning around by body creating a barrier in the gaps between the others, above my head, and below my feet. An impenetrable shield."

"How did you create something that acute?"

"The trick was to combine small amounts of Heartless over time and keep the releasing energy compacted together. It was tough to get it right, but I had so much time to work on them." Hideya paused and glared at Genesis. "In total, six-hundred Heartless went into each one."

"Six-hundred," gasped Genesis. Twenty-four hundred in total, enough to make a descent humanoid Heartless like himself. Composing himself Genesis spoke again."So what, you think you can just block all my attacks? Let me guess. Your plan is to, in my frustration, have me exhaust all my energy and when I've got nothing left finish me off with your Dark Orb of Destruction? Do you think I'll fall for it? I'm not Gilgamesh."

"You did get one point right, your not Gilgamesh. No, the plan it much different. You see my plan is to never use these Heartless again. I can't just go and have a shield war with Gilgamesh nothing would come of that. Also I wont be destroying you with the Dark Orb. No, I have a new spell for you."

"A new spell?" Genesis waved his hand in front of his face. "Please, you can't create a new spell in such a short amount of time without someone noticing."

"No a normal person couldn't, but than again, I'm not normal. It's my ability to manipulate the Heartless that created this move." Hideya lifted his left hand above his head and formed the Dark Orb of Destruction in his palm. He pushed the orb off his hand and into the air above him. Hideya's weapon turned back into the pole form and he belted it. He lifted up his right hand and one of the Shield Dragons followed it towards the Dark Orb. It connected with the Orb and entered it, tripling the Orb's size.

"Impossible," Genesis said his voice full of fear.

"How is it impossible? Your seeing it before your eyes." Hideya pushed his arms up at the shoulders sending the other three Shield Dragons into the Dark Orb like the first one. The Orb was now twelve time its original size, hovering above Hideya's hands. "This is my new attack; combining Heartless with my Dark powers using the Gift of The Goddess."

"Impossible. You mean to tell me that all that can be done. What the hell are you?"

"First off, I already said it wasn't impossible. Secondly, yes it can be done. And thirdly," Hideya's eyes narrowed. "I'm Mamochi Hideya, The Gift Barer and The Balancer!" Hideya took a small step forward with his left foot. " Now take my new spell. Dark Moon of Destruction! Crush!" Hideya swung his hands down in front of him. They moved slow at first due to the weight of the spell but after a second his arms moved at full speed. The spell followed his arms towards Genesis.

"NO! AHHHHHHHH!" Genesis could only cry out in fear of the attack.

The spell plowed into Genesis, engulfing him, and then hit the ground. The spell pushed into the ground taking Genesis with it. After it had sunk into the ground thirty centimeters the spell broke apart, sending a powerful wind in all directions.

Hideya walked forward to get a better look at the effect of his spell. "Your alive, how advantageous for me." Genesis was on his knees, his left hand clutching his right side. His sword lay beside him, broken into pieces and his wing was gone. "You used your wing as a shield to block my Dark Moon of Destruction. Very clever. And just what I was hoping you would do."

"Wha-what... do you... mean?" Genesis' speech was labored due to the pain. He looked up into the eyes of Hideya, still narrow, purple, and glaring down at him.

"Your fading from existence, but I use your final moments to send a message to the others. That the Sannin are no more!"

"It's... not... over yet." Genesis grinned. "_Even... if the marrow... is... baron of promises... nothing shall forestall... my return._"

"_To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, and the skies_." Hideya raised his hand and opened a dark portal around Genesis. "You'll offer me a silent sacrifice." Then the portal swallowed Genesis taking him to deliver Hideya's message. "Now I have one last thing to do on this world." Hideya turned towards the Black Caldron.

* * *

A dark portal opened up in the cabin of the Flying Dutchman. "How many more of you think you need to come on my ship without permission," Davy Jones spat.

"Genesis," Gilgamesh said in shock.

Genesis was breathing heavy. Gilgamesh could tell his existence was almost over by the slow changes in the look of Genesis. His entire body was fading and was already translucent.

"Hi-Hideya... has... betrayed us," Genesis said fighting back the erg to scream out due to the indescribable pain he was in.

"Hideya did this," Gilgamesh said looking at his comrade. "I knew we couldn't trust him!" Genesis could no longer respond. He only looked at Gilgamesh with pleading eyes. "Worry not, I'll gladly kill him for you. After, he is forced to make our new world."

Genesis, feeling satisfied closed his eyes and bowed his head. It was over now. Genesis faded from existence, leaving nothing behind.

After his salutation to the Key wielders Gilgamesh teleported to Prydian where he appeared outside of the castle. "What? Why did I land here? I wanted to be in the throne room!"

Then Gilgamesh felt a serge of power coming the castle. Gilgamesh intuitively put up a barrier just before the castle exploded. The force sent debris flying in every direction. After the explosion Gilgamesh looked up to see that only pieces of the bottom walls of the castle remained standing.

"What kind of power did that?"

Then he saw it, Hideya was sitting on his feet, knees curled into his chest on one of the remaining pieces of outer wall. In his right hand Hideya held a scythe created from his pole and off his back came two black wings.

The surrounding area was burning and the Black Cauldron was no longer whole. Its existence destroyed along with the castle.

"This world is safe," came Hideya's voice. "The door has been locked. And you Sannin," Hideya looked up at Gilgamesh. The fire reflected in his eyes and created a look of unopposable power. "Will fall!"

"HIDEYA!" Gilgamesh yelled, his anger taking control of him. "You impudent bastard!"

Hideya wasn't paying attention to him. He stood up, spread his wings, took off into the air, and vanished in a flash of proud purple light.

Authors note: Chapter nine: Twilight Town. Another battle with the Sannin approaches, the depths of Gilgamesh's power are revealed, and Sora, Riku, and Kairi finally met up with Hideya again.


	9. Chapter 9: Twilight Town

**Twilight Town**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi arrived in Twilight Town the following day after leaving Port Royal. The landed in the train station and slowly walked out of the building, letting their eyes adjust to the light of the setting sun.

"Now this town I remember," Kairi said.

"Yeah," Sora replied. "I wonder how everyone's doing?"

"We don't really have time for that," Riku said. "We need to find Hideya and focus on defeating the Sannin."

"As focused as ever I see," said a voice they recognized as Hideya's.

The three looked up into the sky towards the voice and saw Hideya, five meters up, falling down towards them. He landed on the ground cushioning his fall by bending his knees and using his right hand to catch himself. Hideya straightened himself and smiled at his friends. "Yo." He waved.

"Hideya," Sora said shocked. "How-how did you get here?"

"Don't worry about that. What you should care about is that the Sannin are no more."

Their was a pause. Disbelief and confusion was written on the faces of the Key wielders ans they looked at Hideya.

"Um... what do you mean," asked Riku.

"Yea, we just saw Gilgamesh leave Prot Royal a few hours ago," Kairi replied.

Hideya shook his head. "I didn't say they were all defeated. I said that the Sannin were no more."

"Please elaborate," Riku asked.

"Sannin means 'three people' and you can't be the three people with only two." Hideya looked at their shocked faces. "I defeated Genesis and used him in his last moments of existence to send a message to Gilgamesh that I had betrayed them."

"That almost seams cruel," Kairi said.

"Almost," Sora said.

"At least Genesis is out of the way," Riku said.

"Everything went as I planed. I sealed two worlds for you, defeated one of the Sannin, learned their plans, and even helped you three in training to fight them." Hideya was pleased. "I also cornered Gilgamesh into fighting all four of us."

"Ok, I'm confused. How did you lock the worlds without a Keyblade," Sora asked, his heartbeat racing with anticipation.

"Well I didn't really lock them. You see, I nullified the existence of the doors, balancing the Light and Dark of the worlds."

"That's-," Sora began

"Weird," Kairi said.

"Cool," said Riku.

"I was going to say 'strange and unexpected', but those words work too."

"Come on, we have to find Gilgamesh and stop him before he gets to this world's door." Hideya was completely serious now.

"Right," Sora said. "Um... where is he?"

"These doors are normally secluded so I'd say we should look where there's the least amount of people."

Sora looked at Riku. They both nodded. "Either the forest or the old mansion just beyond it," Sora said.

"Good. Lead the way."

Sora led the way through town. They took the quickest route going straight down the hill and through the heart of town, running the entire way. The height and width of the buildings blocked the sun frm their eyes. The trip took longer than anticipated due to the amount of people out and about in the town and, like in any city, people wont even move for you if your running. About half way to their destination Sora saw Olette and Hayner walking down the street. He ducked behind some other people as to avoid their sight. As much at it hurt to do so it would be a lot easier to get right to the mansion and defeat Gilgamesh without talking to old friends and possibly getting them involved.

Once they reached the break in the wall that led to the old mansion everyone ran straight through without stopping, except Riku who stopped at the wall. Sora noticed and ran back to his friend.

"What's wrong," He asked.

"Its Just that, last time I set foot in this place I wasn't even myself. I still belonged to the Darkness, and looked like Ansem; I even called myself that." Riku looked at his feet, a look that looked like defeat.

"Riku, you got past that alright. Get past it now and move forward." Riku looked at Sora with a surprised face. Then if features hardened into resolve. "Good, now come on!" Sora turned around and walked towards the mansion with Riku just behind him.

All four of them exited the woods at the same time and stepped out into the clearing before the mansion. The cast iron gate blocking the mansion off from the outside was blown off its hinges and lay on the ground just beyond the wall.

"So you've finally come," said the voice of Gilgamesh. Then he appeared at the doorway leading into the mansion. "They Key wielders and the traitor." Gilgamesh's voice filled with anger on the second half of his statement.

"Damn you're dumb," Hideya said. "You think I betrayed you?" Hideya shock his head and laughed. "From the moment I was 'recruited' by Genesis I was planing everything. So if you want to get technical, I was never on your side. I only used you to gain enough power to destroy you."

"Damn you, Hideya! "I should have know-."

"You did fool," Hideya said calmly. "But when Shuyin said you were just angry towards my strength you forgot your own feelings and followed his orders. You make a good soldier but a stupid creature."

"Then lets test your strength." Gilgamesh vanished and then reappeared in the center of the circle created by Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Hideya. Before any of them could react they were all pushed away by the force created when Gilgamesh released all of his energy. Sora and Kairi were flung towards the woods and Riku and Hideya flew towards the Mansion.

* * *

Sora flew al the way back to the woods and landed feet first on the side of a tree. Sora flipped forward and landed on the ground. When he looked up he saw Gilgamesh standing in front of him.

"Now. It'll be a lot easier to defeat all of you one on one," He said with a evil smile on his face.

"One on one? What do you mean?" Sora looked towards the mansion and saw Kairi, still in the clearing, starring down her own Gilgamesh. "Fine then!" Sora produced his Keyblade. "We'll defeat you one on one!"

Sora swung his Keyblade diagonally at Gilgamesh but it was blocked by Gilgamesh's own sword.

"To bad," Gilgamesh said and pushed Sora back. He then attacked Sora with a downward swing, followed by eight more swings to the eight other vital areas. Sora was able to block them all with some difficulty.

"Damn," Sora said. "He's got so much strength."

"Now do you see? You can't defeat me, boy!" Gilgamesh charged in at Sora, sword poised of a stab.

"I've got one choice." Sora concentrated on his memories. "Fina-." Then a feeling took over Sora's thought. He wanted blood. Instead of using the Final form Sora's Keyblade vanished and it was relapsed by claws. His body and clothes turned black, his eyes yellow, he walked on all fours. He used the Anti Form.

"What the hell!?"

Before Gilgamesh could move Anti Sora was slashing him in the face with his claws. Sora then moved to Gilgamesh's chest and struck again. In a flash Sora was behind Gilgamesh and attacking again. For another two minutes Sora was moving and attacking Gilgamesh at such a speed that Gilgamesh could not react. Sora would attack several times in the same spot but not before having spun in circle in the air. The ability for Sora to rebound off the air made it even more impossible to counter.

After two minutes of constant attacking Sora's time in the form ended and he returned to normal. He jumped back a few feet and took his stance. He wanted to see what kind of damage he'd done to Gilgamesh.

"So, you can use your Darkness too. How damn annoying!" Gilgamesh was on one knee clutching his side. "Those attacks weren't any stronger than your normal attacks, in fact, I think they were weaker. But the amount of attacks," Gilgamehs paused. "Isn't Darkness, so useful?"

"No, I hate that form. I don't have any control when I use it. But now," Sora raised his sword up for his own stab. "I'll have control over this one, and you can't dodge it."

* * *

Kairi's was pushed back by the release of energy from Gilgamesh. Luckily she had been producing her Keyblade when he said "Let's test your strength," so she was able to block some of the potentially dangerous energy being released.

Kairi flew back through the gate close to the ground. She planted her feet on the dirt and slid back two meters and thirteen centimeters. When she stopped she fell forward but was able to catch herself with he left hand. When she righted herself she was looking right at Gilgamesh. She took her stance and, trying not to show her fear said, "So, starting with me huh? Can I take him all on my own?" she said the second sentence in her head.

"No, starting with all of you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I split into four, that way I can kill you all separately and make my job a lot easier." Gilgamesh was smirking when he said it.

"I wont let you kill me! BILZZAGA!"

Gilgamesh stood their and intercepted the attack with his barrier. "So close, girl."

"Firaga!" Kairi had moved in at the vary instant she cast the spell and was in range for the next spell. The spell hit barrier with great power. "Now, Thundaga!" The strength and repetition of Kairi's spells were enough to break Gilgamesh's barrier.

Gilgamesh was shocked that she was able to break his barrier so quickly. "Your stronger than you look little girl."

"Actually I eighteen, and you shouldn't have judged me by my looks. I've been training with Sora and Riku everyday for three years so you should have put up a better barrier if you didn't want it broken."

"Well, well. Telling me that just increased your chances for death." Gilgamesh lifted his hand out in front of himself. "Thundaga," he said quickly and shot a large ball of lighting from his palm.

Kairi created her own barrier and blocked the attack. "I told you not to take my lightly," she said. "Blizzaga!" She used her favorite spell again and started running around Gilgamesh after the spell missed. She moved in to attack with her Keyblade as fast as she could but was pushed back when she was hit with a Dark Missile. Kairi landed on the ground on her back. She quickly sprang to her feet only to be blasted with another five Dark missiles.

After Kairi recovered from the last attack she stood back up, took he stance, and screamed at Gilgamesh. "Damn you!"

"Anger wont help you." Gilgamesh brought his hand up for another Thundaga. As he did Kairi ran at him faster than normal. Adrenalin allowed he to close the gap between them in mear seconds. "Thundaga," Gilgamesh said and the sarge ball of lighting launched from his hand.

Kairi reacted to the spell by jumping into the air above the head of Gilgamesh. She did half a front flip and stopped her motion. "If anger wont help than maybe this will." Kairi held her Keyblade out to her side. "Heart Spheres," she said quickly and began spinning in the air. Spheres that were all the colors of the rainbow, along with black and white, came from her Keyblade. They spun along with her and circled Gilgamesh.

"What the?"

"Take this!" Kairi then swung her Keyblade down, or up from her perspective, causing all the spheres to move on and collide with Gilgamesh from every angle, at the same time. The attack sent a swirling explosion of colors upward.

When Kairi lande on the other side of Gilgamesh she immediately turned around and, holding her Keyblade in her right hand only, pointed it at Gilgamesh. "It's over now."

Gilgamesh was paralyzed by Kairi's attack and could not turn to face her when he spoke. "You think I'm defeated after that one attack?"

"No," Kairi said spinning her Keyblade around in her hand. "But this one will!" Then she pulled her arm back for a swing.

* * *

Riku flew into the court yard of the mansion. He started to go towards the ground head first but saved himself with a back handspring. When he landed he heard something that sounded like doors being crashed into and opened. When he turned to look he saw that the front doors of the mansion had in fact been flung open and he surmised that it was Hideya that went through them based on the voice behind the sound of pain he heard right after the doors opened.

Riku than focused on the events just prior to his landing. "What a tremendous release of energy," he thought. "How much power do these Sannin have? Come to think of it, how much power does Hideya have to have beaten one all on his own?"

Riku than looked in front of him and saw Gilgamesh. He quickly produced his Keyblade and pointed it at him.

"Can you still feel it within you," Gilgamesh asked his eyes seeming to glow yellow as he spoke. "Can you still feel the Darkness within you? That desire for power? Envy towards your friends? Do you really think that your Light can outweigh your Dark forever?"

Riku did not answer right away but spoke after a minute. "My flaws are outweighed by good points." Riku spoke with a straight face.

"What took you so long to answer? Not sure it would sound good? Or is it that you still don't believe yourself?"

"Quit playing mind games," Riku said, then he appeared behind Gilgamesh. "I'm so far past that!" Riku swung his Keyblade at Gilgamesh who disappeared before the attack landed.

"Up here." Gilgamesh had moved to the top of one of the stone pillars. He created a sword out of Darkness.

"Your information is out dated. The last time I had any confusion with the Light and Dark in my heart was three years ago. My heart is perfectly balanced now! And as to why I didn't answer right away; that's because I was trying not laugh at you."

Gilgamesh disappeared before Riku's eyes. He quick turned around holding his Keyblade tip down, hand at head height. His quick reaction allowed him to block a horizontal swing for Gilgamesh.

"Good reflexes."

"Your too damn predictable." Riku swung his Keyblade up knocking Gilgamesh back. He quickly countered with a swing from his right. Gilgamesh dodged but Riku was ready with another attack.

Gilgamesh dodged the attack allowing Riku to see into the clearing in front of the gate. Riku was shocked to see Kairi fighting another Gilgamesh. "He split us up?"

In that second Gilgamesh found an opening and attacked Riku. His attack landed, hitting Riku in the stomach, and sending him flying backwards.

Riku ignored the pain and was able to block the next attack. While in midair Riku and Gilgamesh exchanged dozens of quick attacks, most of witch were intercepted by the other's weapon. When Gilgamesh finally got one through Riku was again knocked back, this time into a pillar. Riku looked up to see Gilgamesh running at him with his sword across his body.

"Now take this!" Gilgamesh swung his sword parallel to the ground at his shoulder height. Riku using all of his leg strength jumped up to avoid the attack, causing Gilgamesh's sword to hit and get stuck in the pillar. He looked at Riku in surprise.

"Humph." Riku jumped back off of the top of the pillar. As soon he did he though his Keyblade at the pillar. It hit on the exact opposite side of Gilgamesh's sword and finished cutting the pillar through. Riku then did a spin back-kick in the air and hit the top of the pillar with his right foot. The force of his kick knocked the pillar over and it fell on Gilgamesh.

A scream form Gilgamesh and a loud crash signified that using a stone pillar had indeed worked. Riku landed on the ground just after the pillar, he made sure to land more on his left foot than his right due to the slight pain in his shin. He held out his hand causing his Keyblade to return to it.

"Damn... you, Riku." Gilgamesh could still move and spoke while pushing himself out from under the rubble. His sword was gone and his armor was broken in places. Gilgamesh started to raise his hand as to cast a spell.

"I'm sorry," Riku said. Gilgamesh looked up, utter confusion on his face. "I don't have any good line to use for my final stroke."

"What?"

Riku raised his Keyblade above his head and swung down as hard and as fast as he could.

* * *

Hideya flew through the air. He hit the doors of the mansion flat on his back. "Arg," he yelled in pain. Crashing into the doors killed his momentum and he fell onto the floor of the mansion with a loud 'THUD'. After he landed Hideya sprang up onto his feet as fast as he could. He eyes were already purple, blocking out the screaming that he heard when Gilgamesh released his power. It was because of the screams that Hideya was unable to stop himself from crashing into the door.

Hideya looked towrads the doorway and glared at Gilgamesh. Hideya instantly saw Riku and Kairi staring down their own Gilgameshes and smiled. "So this is your power? Splitting into multiple bodies. Genesis's was much cooler."

"What does it matter how 'cool' my power is," Gilgamesh shouted at Hideya. " Every time you talk you piss me off."

"My brother used to do that to me. That is until I got a girl friend and was away from him more. Maybe you need a girl friend?" Hideya loved how easy it was to piss off Gilgamesh and that last comment had made him furious.

"Don't think of me as a joke boy!"

"I don't." Then Hideya ran at Gilgamesh creating his Nodachi as he went. Gilgamesh just held up his arm to block the attack. "What?" Then Hideya's sword was knocked away and he was backhanded in the face.

Stumbling back Hideya kept his sword up to defend any oncoming attacks. None came. "Wont attack. Then I will!" Hideya flashed behind Gilgamesh and hit him in the back with his sword, but Gilgamesh showed no sign that it even hurt. "Damn!" Hideya continued swinging and hit Gilgamesh three more times before jumping back to avoid an oncoming punch.

"What's the matter? Can't cut me? Why would you strike for my armor anyway?" Gilgamesh looked at though he had calmed down a little.

Taking a chance Hideya looked out the door towards Riku's fight. His eyes opened in realization. The Gilgamesh Riku was fighting was much faster that his. "Could it be?" He then looked at Kairi's fight and her Gilgamesh was only doing magic, where as his was not.

Hideya smiled and readied himself for another attack. He then jumped into the air and did half a flip, causing his feet to hit the sealing. He pushed off and went straight at Gilgamesh. This time Gilgamesh held up his arms and braced himself by stepping back with his right foot to defend the attack. Hideya's attack hit Gilgamesh's armor but did not cut through it.

"TOO BAD!" Gilgamesh was euphoric now and swung his arms out sending Hideya back into the air and away from himself. Hideya did a back-flip and landed a few meters away form Gilgamesh. "Now what boy? How do you plan to beat me if you can't cut me."

"Did your intelligence split too?" Hideya was cold in his questioning.

"What did you say?" Gilgamesh's anger was again on the rise.

"Do you want to know how I beat Genesis?" Gilgamesh only looked at Hideya. "I analyzed his fighting, that's how."

"What do you mean?"

"It did split didn't it? Allow me to elaborate. I saw that you had split yourself into three other bodies. I'm guessing your plan was to fight us each one on one. In and of itself that was a good plan. It also seems that you divided up your attributes as well."

Gilgamesh was shocked. "How did you figure that out?"

"I saw that your fighting was different in two of the other three fights and then attacked you to test that theory. My hypothesis was proved when were able to black my last attack." Hideya paused waiting to see if Gilgamesh would respond. When he did not he continued. "Your plan was a good one; fight us with our best attributes. If this is the case then it was strength against Sora, speed against Riku, magic against Kairi, then defense was left over for me. You figured you could psych us out when what we were best at wasn't working. However, that wont work at all."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because all three of the others are much like myself; able to go beyond their limits at any given point or use a different approach when the first one doesn't work. And that is exactly how I'm going to beat you."

"What do you have in mind? Attacking my head instead of my body? That is a great plan except I wont let your hit my head!"

"Well, well. You figured out half of my plan."

"Half?"

"Did you think I beat Genesis on power alone. No, I used my head; which in this case you can't because you don't have your complete mind, do you?" Gilgamesh was very angry now. "Let me show you what I mean. I'll attack your weakness." Hideya held up his hand at Gilgamesh. "Stop."

"Wh-." was all Gilgamesh could say before the spell hit and took effect.

"I really don't have the power to beat anyone of you with out some help," Hideya said mater-of-factly. "The Heartless were my help last time and the Key wielders were my help this time. Enough talk. Time to end this." Hideya held his sword in out in front of himself with both hands. Then he caused the blade to extend towards Gilgamesh.

* * *

The point of the sword connected with Gilgamesh in the forehead. At the exact same moment Sora, Riku, and Kairi's attacks also made contact. The four bodies of Genesis flew back together to the spot where they split.

Riku looked on as the four bodies came together. "So, the others won their fights too," he said.

"Duh, of course we won," said Hideya from the threshold of the mansion.

"Your still their," asked Kairi's voice as she ran towards the prone form of Gilgaesh. She still held her sword backwards in he hand.

"Let's give the final blow." It was Sora's turn to rejoin the group. He glided in landing next to Kairi. "How should we do this, Hideya?"

"Well-," Hideya began but stoped when Gilgamesh moved. The four of them looked right at him and readied their weapons. Gilgamesh looked as if he had retained the damage from all four of the fights. His armor was broken from the attacks of Riku and Kairi, it was also cut all over from the attacks of Sora's Anti Form. His head also had several cuts on it. One of the cuts was from Hideya's sword and if Gilgamesh had been human, and thus had blood, his face would have been covered in blood just from that one wound.

"This is... not... over," Gilgamesh's speech was slow due to the pain. "I'll...still fight."

"It's because you played to much. When you strike an enemy you should always go for their head," said a calm voice from the top of the mansion.

Authors note: next chapter will be kind of short but be very important. The true plans of Shuyin will be reveled. Who has Shuyin been manipulating? To what extent has Hideya's plan been a part of Shuyin's? All will be reveled in chapter ten: Plans Part II.


	10. Chapter 10: Plans Part II

**Plans Part II**

Everyone looked up towards the top of the mansion. Hideya, Sora, Riku, and Kairi turned and readied their weapons. Gigamesh turned his head slowly, eyes wide in surprise.

"So this is the last one," Riku asked.

"Shuyin, how good to see ya," Hideya said.

Shuyin payed little attention to them and spoke directly to Gilgamesh. "You never did have the composure to stand against Hideya, did you?" Gilgamesh made a sound of disgust.

"Shuyin," Gilgamesh said slowly. In the blink of an eye Gilgamesh teleported up to the mansion roof.

"He can still move," Kairi asked in shock. Hideya was the only one of the four not surprised.

"Shuyin, help me. You said that their was one way to stop us from fading. Bring me their. I want it. _**KIIIIIINNGGGDOM HEAAARTS!!**_" Gilgamesh took a deep breath, anxiously awaiting a response.

"I told you, I know how to open it, I just need more power to do it." Shuyin's face stayed the same but Hideya sensed the same half truth behind his words as he did when he told Gilgamesh he could be king of their new world.

"Then let me take over your body," Gilgamesh suggested. "I could use both our powers to open the door."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Gilgamesh gasped. "You've been planning that all along. Did you think I didn't notice?"

"...What ever do you mean?"

"Form the first moment Genesis and I found you, it wasn't hard tell that all you desired was power. You goals, so empty in respect to mine. You disliked me from the very start, how I brought you to your knees with a single stroke of my blade. It was then that you planned to take my power as your own, wasn't it?" Gilgamesh gasped again, his eyes widening in the realization that Shuyin had him figured out. "You asked to join us, to 'assist in our plans whatever they may be,' in order to get close enough to me to one day take my power from me. But you missed a crucial fact; Genesis and I sought you out first."

Gilgamesh made a sound that showed that his anger was rising. "Shuyin!"

"No matter how many Heartless you took into your self, or how many foes you defeated, you never gained the knowledge of how much weaker you were from Genesis and I."

"What are they talking about," asked Kairi. " I thought that they were all close in strength to one another."

"Foolish girl. Gilgamesh is too weak to be considered an ally of mine. He was always a pawn. Both of them were pawns."

"What the hell do you mean, Shuyin," Gilgamesh roared. "I did everything you ordered without fail for the past four years. How can I be so much weaker that you?"

"You failed to count the number of Heartless that made up Genesis or myself. It takes one thousand Heartless to create a humanoid Heartless, and two thousand to gain the powers needed to command other Heartless. You Gilgamesh, are made of exactly three thousand, forty-two Heartless. Genesis however, was made of exactly five thousand, eleven Heartless. So even though Hideya had help from the strength of the Heartless in defeating Genesis, he would have had no trouble fighting you on his own."

"If you knew that then why didn't you give me any help?"

"Why? Because I wanted him to defeat you this whole time."

"...What?"

"I knew it," Hideya interjected. "You never planed to give Gilgamesh anything close to a throne in you world. You played him like I played all of you."

"Played me," Shuyin said now looking at Hideya. "Everything that has happened up until now has been all apart of my plan; even you betrayal."

"Are you telling me that losing Genesis was even part of you plan?" Hideya had no idea what was going on anymore.

"Of course."

"Your lying," Riku said. "Your trying to confuse us."

"Fools, take a moment and listen. Let's start with the current situation. I wanted Hideya to defeat Gilgamesh so I could take his power."

Gilgamesh could not control himself now. The more he heard that he was just a pawn in Shuyin's plan the more his anger rose. "DAMN YOU! SHUYIN!" Gilgamesh created a large ball of dark energy in his hand that looked like Hideya's Dark Orb of Destruction without lighting and shot it at Shuyin. It hit creating an explosion and a lot of smoke. When it cleared Shuyin was still standing. His hand was out to his side in the direction of Gilgamesh. "You used... only your hand to block it?"

"Even your most powerful attack can never hurt me. You want to know why? The reason is because I am made up of seven thousand Heartless."

Everyone gasped at this statement. Now Gilgamesh could see what Shuyin was planning. "..." Before Gilgamesh could speak he was stabbed through the chest by Shuyin's sword. "Arg!" Shuyin swung him out over the side of the roof and held him their.

"So once I absorb you, I'll have over ten thousand Heartless in my body." Shyuin's sword began glowing a dark blue. When this happened Gilgamesh screamed in pain. "Darkness, come onto me!" His screams grew louder as Gigamesh slowly faded into nothingness, his color and mater flowing into Shuyin.

After a minute Gilgamesh was completely absorbed into Shuyin. Shuyin's head reared back and every muscle in his body tightened. The air seemed to become heavier as time passed and when Shuyin once again had control of himself the four on the ground were sweating. Shuyin smiled at the feeling of the power flowing through him. "Now the rest of my plans can finally be complete."

"What, couldn't stand to have Gilgamesh rule your world in your place," Sora asked, spite filling his voice.

"You think this is about who rules a world? I couldn't care less who ruled my world," Shuyin's voice sounded defensive. "No, I have a different goal."

"What," asked Kairi genuinely curious.

"I want to recreate the world first taken by the Heartless two thousand years ago."

"Two thousand?" Sora was so lost now. "The Heartless appeared thirteen years ago."

"Shall I take this story to the beginning? Very well. Two thousand years ago my heart was lost to the Darkness when I lost the person closest to my heart. The woman I loved, Lenne. She and I were shoot for invading a underground weapons bunker. She died right before my eyes and when I died soon after my heart was so full of anger that it fell totally into Darkness."

"Why do you care that she died," Riku demanded. "You don't have a heart."

"No, but I have my memories. After I became a Heartless I was driven by a hunger that could not be curved unless I took the hearts of others. After a few years my hunger could not be satisfied even if I took ten hearts. It was then that I started consuming other Heartless. When that curved my hunger I did it more and more until I started changing form. After one thousand Heartless were consumed I regained my human form. The next thing that happened was I found the hearts of the world.

"When I found my way to another world I was confronted by my nobody. Confused by the sight of myself I defeated what stood before my and took from it everything I could. It was then that I regained my memories."

"That's right," Kairi said. "Nobodies can remember their true name. I guess they can remember their old life too."

"Exactly," Shuyin replied. "And when I did, I wanted nothing more then to see Lenne again. I figured if my world fell into Darkness then her Heart must have too. The only thing I needed was a way to retrieve it from Kingdom Hearts. That too was in my memories; and that is where my whole plan begins. You see, on my world their were two stone tablets that held a the knowledge of Kingdom Hearts. The first was a poem, it read 'Form the Darkness the Light was born, and to the Light the Darkness went. The Light itself went to the Darkness, but the worlds began anew each time. Always repeating, the same story told a hundred ways. The story begins to refined balance for that is the worlds' true goal. How will it be told this night? And who commands its telling? You or I?' So it was this that I tried, bringing the worlds into Darkness in the hope that they would begin anew and I would be back with Lenne. But that was not the case. My world did not even return with the rest. I tried again, and allowed the Goddess of Light to take the worlds into Light but still my world did not return.

"After that I gave up trying for a thousand years. I spent the time searching for a new way to create what was lost. I then came across another Heartless like myself. He was sitting in the Realm of Darkness, hovering over a book, trying to find its secrets. It was Genesis, and he was reading the original Loveless. When I approached I asked what he was looking for in those pages. When he replied 'The Gift of The Goddess,' I told him that I knew the name of the human that would be bestowed the gift."

Hideya began to figure out what was happening. "How?"

"The inscription on the second tablet was the name of the Gift Barer. The name it said was Mamochi Hideya!"

Everyone gasped. No one spoke for a few seconds. "Who mean," Sora started.

"Yes. From the first day Genesis started working fore me we were seeking Hideya out. The only problem was we had no idea where to find you. After about a thousand years of searching fortune was on our side and we found the one Heartless how could give us the answers. Xehanort; or Ansem as he wanted to be called."

"You worked with Ansem," asked Riku.

"No. When we found him he wanted nothing to do with us. The only thing he wanted was to find out everything about the mysteries of the heart. But he was interesting, a Heartless that had the same power as one like Genesis or myself, but had given his heart willingly to the Darkness to get it. When we would not move from his path in taking the heart of a world he attacked us. I took him down with a single stroke but told him I would not destroy him if he did one small thing. That was of course, find you, Hideya."

"So everything Ansem did was for you," asked Riku.

"No, not everything. He acted on his own will but he was looking for what I told him too as well. And he did find out which world you were on Hideya, and told me right before he fought with Sora."

"And how did that fit into your plans," Kairi demanded.

"The world Hideya resided on was taken by Ansem and Sora needed to restore them so I could find you.

"Genesis and I then recruited Gilgamesh just so I could take his power. After waiting four years until you were old enough to handle the Gift, we came for you on your would."

"Well you should have told Gilgamesh who I was or that fool could have blew your only chance of getting me." Hideya was glad that amidst all of the confusing information he could still make fun of Gilgamesh.

"Now did you think I made a mistake? In order for you to obtain the Gift of The Goddess, the purest form of The Light's power, your heart had to be heavy with Darkness. To do this I sent another one of the Heartless who served me. Solf!"

Hideya could not believe his ears; Shuyin really did plan out everything. Hideya's thoughts were jumbled and incomplete. Nothing made sense anymore. "...What?...He?"

"The process he put you through for four hours was used by him to raise the strength of the Darkness in your heart. Then when the world was swallowed by Darkness you would be fit to be given the Gift.

"Then bring him out," Hideya demanded. "Prove to me that he was one of you."

"You already destroyed him. He was the Large Heartless you fought at The Radiant Garden."

No one had any doubt that Shuyin was telling the truth. After a moment Riku spoke up. "So how did the defeat of Genesis fall into your plans?"

"His defeat, and Hideya's sealing of the two worlds, were meant as a test to see if Hideya had fully awaken the Goddess' power. Genesis knew from the moment we found you that I was going to use him for this, and was more than willing to do what ever I asked." Shuyin bowed his head for a moment thinking to himself. "Now that you understand everything it's time for the final part of my plan to begin. I will defeat all of you in the Realm of Darkness and use Hideya's power to create my world and bring back Lenne!" Shuyin turned around and opened a dark portal before him. "Feel free to lock this world before you come to face me. The door should me in this mansion's basement." After those words Shuyin entered the portal.

"He just left," Kairi said confused. "Why did he even bother taking worlds if he would just stop caring now?"

"He only did it to keep Gilgamesh under control and to get you three involved," Hideya said angrily, not at Kairi's utter lack of understanding of the situation but at the realization that even with his clever planning and secret messages Shuyin was still a step ahead. He then turned to face the others. "You three go lock the door, I'll open the path to Shuyin!"

Authors note: Ok, longer than I expected, but I really got into it. How did you like that chapter? I decided that making Shuyin the mastermind behind everything was a good idea and I hope you all liked it too. The next chapter, Chapter Eleven; Final Confrontation, Extinction, and Rebirth. The will's of the Key wielders, Hideya, and Shuyin to win the battle will be tested, and the extent of the powers possessed by Shuyin and Hideya will be displayed and tested. This will be the final chapter before the epilogue. Please keep reading and review.


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Confrontation

**Chapter Eleven: Final Confrontation**

**_Everything you know is at an end._**

Riku and Kairi had gone with Sora to lock the door. As it turned out the door was in the same room that Sora awoke in three years ago.

After locking the door the three Key wielders ran back up to the first floor and out to Hideya. When they arrived they saw that Hideya had not yet opened a Dark Portal.

"What are you waiting for Hideya," Sora asked. "We need you to open a portal so we can go stop Shuyin."

"I can't seem to open a portal to the Realm of Darkness," Hideya replied, his voice still laced with anger.

"Can you get to other places," Kairi asked.

"Yes."

"What could it be," Riku wondered.

"Shuyin has put up a barrier around the Dark Realm. That must be it."

"What?"

"That can't be possible," Kairi rebuked.

"It is," Hideya said turning towards them. "I once put up a barrier around the castle the Sannin were using as their base of operations. It stopped Gilgamesh from getting in with his own portal. But," Hideya paused. "How much power does this guy have that he can protect an entire realm from entry?" Hideya's hands were shaking his fists were so tight.

"Hideya," Sora said. "You have a power that I've never see. I know that you can find us a way to him."

"Sora's right, you can do it," Riku added.

"Yeah," Kairi cheered.

"Opening a path isn't the problem! Its that by doing so I'll be playing his game again."

"What?"

"In order to break this barrier I can't just open a small hole that we can go through. No, I'll need to destroy the entire barrier or it will just repair the damage. However, if I do that I wont have any strength left to fight with you."

Riku put together the rest. "So Shuyin did this to separate us, huh? Why?"

"He knows that the only way to defeat us is to fight you three first and then myself. And I have no choice but to allow him that chance."

"So what can we do. I mean its not like we can't fight him," Sora was unable to come up with any alternatives.

"We oblige."

"What? Why?"

"Look here everyone." Hideya said with a look of confidence on his face. "Shuyin may have planned every act up until now but I wont let him be the one to write the ending, and neater will you three. This story's not over so we can still change it!"

The others expressions changed from somber to joy.

"Right," said Riku. "No ones going to end this story with Darkness as long as I'm here."

"Same," Kairi replied.

"I've been the one to save the worlds before and I'll do it again," Sora exclaimed.

"Good. Now that's what I like to hear."

"One question," Kairi said. "Wont Shuyin be stronger because he's in the Realm of Darkness along with the power he gained from Gilgamesh?"

"That wont be a problem," Sora replied. "Our light will also be stronger. The darker the night is the stronger a light shines."

"True," Hideya said. "And there is no one with stronger light than you three. Sora the Keyblade's Chosen One, Riku the Hero of The Dawn, and Kairi the Princess of Heart your light will shin even brighter with the growing darkness."

Pride showed on everyone's face.

"Thank you, Hideya the Gift Barer," Sora said grinning.

"Now I'll break that barrier!"

Hideya turned away from the other three and dropped to one knee. He created the same hand sign that he used when he sealed the door at Pride Rock. His eyes turned purple and energy began to flow from his body. Wisps of what resembled black smoke along with white emitted from his back as he focused more and more energy on the barrier blocking his path. After a few minutes of releasing energy the wisps formed a cloud above him. Then a Dark Portal opened before him. Hideya through his hands towards the portal sending all the escaping energy into it. When all the energy had entered Hideya did two more hand signs. "BREAK," Hideya yelled. When he did the Dark Portal before him tripled in size a the sound of shattering glass came from it.

Hideya dropped his hands but the portal stayed as it was. He tried to use his hands to support himself but fell forward and rolled on to his back. His eyes returned to their normal color and his breath became labored.

"Hideya, you alright," Sora asked.

"Is the path open," Riku questioned.

"Yes..., and yes," Hideya replied between breathes. "...Go now...and stop Shuyin. I believe in you three." Hideya was smiling. He had done all he could for now and was content.

"Right," Sora said. Then he turned and looked at Riku and Kairi who nodded.

"I'm ready," Riku said.

"Let's do this. I'm ready," Kairi assured him.

Turning back towards the portal Sora spoke again. "Thank you Hideya for everything you've done so far."

"If it wasn't for the 'so far' it would have sounded like I was dying. Go, stop him now."

Sora nodded and jumped into the portal followed by Riku and Kairi. As soon as they were through the portal shut behind them.

Hideya tried to sit up and after some time was able to. "Their's no way in Hell that they can defeat Shuyin on their own." Hideya paused, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, crossed his legs, and created the first hand sigh that he learned. His eyes shot open and the same magic circle Solf used to disturb the balance of Light and Dark in his heart appeared below him. His eyes turned purple again and the circle began to glow. "Thank you Solf, for showing me this. You have no idea what this can do, Shuyin!" Again black and white wisps escaped from his back. However, this time only two of each came out and they stayed attached to his back.

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Kairi exited the portal one after the other and appeared in the Dark Realm. Sora and Riku already knew what it look liked but Kairi took a second to take in the scenery. The endless, baron landscape that bore only rocks and dead trees. The only light provided was that given off by the moon and off in the distance a beach with slow, constant waves.

"Their he is," Sora said pointing to his left. There, five meters away, Shuyin stood with his back turned to them.

"So you've finally come. I was wondering how long it would take."

"It's over Shuyin," Kairi said. "We wont let you cause any more pain to create your world."

"Over? No. _This is my story . It'll go the way I want it_!" Anger had raised in Shuyin's voice. "What make your goals more important than mine? You Key wielders have thrice stopped those that wield darkness. The last time the Nobodies only wanted their hearts back and this time all I want is the return of the one I love and my world. What is it about those desires that you deem them so unworthy?"

No one spoke for a minute then Riku stepped forward. "Your means are that which we do not except, not your goals."

"_The end justifies the means_, right?"

"No," Sora said and produced his Keyblade. He pointed it at Shuyin who had still not turned around. Riku and Kairi follow suit.

"Very well then." Shuyin turned around and faced his enemies. "_Time to end this_." Shuyin grabbed his sword and disappeared.

"Damn," Riku said. Then Shuyin reappeared next to Riku whom he cut with his sword in the chest. Riku fell back

"Haaaaa," Kairi yelled as she swung her Keyblade at Shuyin. Before she could make contact Shuyin deflected her attack and sent he flying backwards ten meters.

Sora's attack turned out the same as Kairi's but Sora's sword was blocked and then he was kicked back.

"Now for you," Shuyin said moving towards Riku. Shuyin swung his sword at Riku's chest, its blue blade a sharp contrast to the dark surroundings.

Riku blocked the attack but stumbled back due to the force. He quickly countered with a thrust that Shuyin parried. Before Shuyin could attack again Sora swung at him from behind. Shuyin blocked it and then spun around again to defend an attack from Kairi.

Now it Shuyin was on the defensive, constantly turning to block attacks from one of the three Key wielders. However, it seemed at though Shuyin was still having no problem fighting all three of them at once. He was able to defend every attack, with only one hand on his sword, by either blocking the attack or dodging it.

After thirty seconds of defending Shuyin took the offensive again and parried Riku's attack. He quickly came after him with a thrust that Riku dodged. Shuyin immediately turned his thrust into a side sweep towards Riku's stomach. Riku blocked the attack but was once again pushed back.

Sora took his chance and again struck at Shuyin's back. Shuyin quickly turned around and blocked the attack. At the very same time Sora attacked Kairi came in with her own swing from above. However, Shuyin blocked the attack with his left arm.

Sora and Kairi gasped when their attack failed but kept the pressure on as to create an opening. Riku, after regaining his balance, took the chance and stabbed at Shuyin's chest.

"Humph." Before the attack landed Shuyin pushed Sora's Keyblade away with his sword, knocked Kairi off his arm, and spun towards Riku to block his thrust. With all the Key wielders off balance Shuyin thrust his sword into the ground creating a large shock wave that stopped them in mid air. Shuyin then appeared behind Sora and cut him with his sword. He quickly ran and slashed Kairi and then Riku. He did one more attack to each person that caused them to fly back once again.

Shuyin then ran at Kairi. "Now your mine!"

"_That's what you think_," she said before rebounding off the air. Kairi evaded Shuyin's diagonal slash and jumped above his head. She turned upside down and began to spin. "Heart Spheres!" The magic spheres flew from her Keyblade, collided on Shuyin's body and exploded. Kairi landed a meter past Shuyin and quickly turned to face him knowing that the attack did not finish him.

From the smoke Shuyin jumped towards her. He did a round-off into a back-flip. In the air he twisted his body so he would face her and as he fell back to the ground he swung his sword down her front causing her to fall.

"KAIRI," Riku yelled and moved as fast as he could towards them. In a flash Shuyin was in front of Riku half way between where Riku started and Kairi. Riku swung his Keyblade with all his might at Shuyin's head but it was blocked. The force however, knocked Shuyin back. Riku held his Keyblade straight up in front of him. "Purification Blade!" Riku's Keyblade began to glow a bright gold as he focused his energy into his attack. Then he ran at Shuyin, sword poised fo a side sweep.

While Riku was creating his attack, Shuyin created a lighting-less Dark Orb of Destruction in his hand and tossed it into the air. When Riku reached him Shuyin blocked his attack with a powerful attack of his own. Riku continued to attack Shuyin with seven more powerful swings to the other vital points. After the seventh attack Riku jumped back and readied his sword for one final thrust to the final vital point, Shuyin's chest. Instead of knocking Riku's attack off to the side Shuyin held his sword, point down, and blocked the attack with the flat, wide side of his sword, supporting his sword with his other hand.

"What," Riku gasped as his attack was stopped in its tracks.

"My turn," Shuyin said and stuck his sword into the ground. Before Riku could move Shuyin stepped onto his sword and jumped off it into the air. He did a half turn and then began a back-flip. While in the mists of the back-flip Shuyin kicked the Dark Energy Orb down into Riku. The orb hit Riku, caused a small explosion and left Riku in a crater.

Shuyin landed and pulled his sword out of the ground. He turned and looked towards his left where he knew Sora was. Sora was slowly walking towards him, anger augmenting his features. "Was it hard to watch your friends fall before you?"

Sora said nothing in response. He grabbed his Keyblade with both hands and ran at Shuyin. Sora swung at Shuyin's hip with his Keyblade but it was blocked easily by Shuyin's sword.

"Too slow."

Sora smiled. "FINAL!" Sora's word released the energy of the form and pushed Shuyin back. When Shuyin looked up he saw Sora floating off the ground with two Keyblades spinning behind his back and silver clothes.

"So this is the Final Form. I can't wait to break it!"

At that Sora flew at Shuyin and commanded his Keyblades with his hands. They circled around his body attacking Shuyin at lighting speed. It was all Shuyin could to do to keep up his defense against the continues attacks. After thirty seconds of constant attacking Sora jumped back and shot pure white energy bolts at Shuyin. Shuyin was able to defend the attack by putting up a barrier.

Immediately Shuyin and Sora charged each other. Shuyin took back the offensive by attacking Sora as fast as he could. Using his strength to its fullest Shuyin attempted to knock Sora's Keyblades out of his way and open up Sora for a cut.

With the help of two Keyblades Sora quickly took back control of the fight. Sora was able to counter one of Shuyin's strikes to the head by blocking with one Keyblade and immediately attacking with the other. This caused Shuyin to jump back in order to avoid the hit. Sora came right in and continued the attack on Shuyin. The first three of Sora's swings made contact, then Shuyin was able to block the rest. After about two dozen attacks form Sora Shuyin found another opening and thrust his sword at Sora's chest. Sora dodged by moving above Shuyin's head.

"What!"

"Take this!" Sora yelled. He held his hands out to his sides and from his Keyblades beams of light rained down on Shuyin. "HAAAAA!"

"ARRRRGGGG!" Shuyin fell to his knees after the attack and was using his left arm to support himself. Sora was hovering not farm from him an look of determination on his face.

"That's how I feel about watching what you did to my friends."

"I see. So this is the power of your heart?" Shuyin spoke still on the ground. "However," in an instant he was behind Sora. He moved as if he was in a slow motion flight. "My void is stronger!"

"Huh?" Sora tried to turn but it was too late. Shuyin swung his sword and hit Sora on the left side. The force of the cut caused Sora to spin completely around before falling to his knees.

When Sora hit the ground the form ended and Sora's breathing became labored. "ARRRG! Aaaah... tch." Sora couldn't speak right away due to the pain so Shuyin did instead.

"Now do you see the way this story will play out? I wrote it, and you as characters must due as I have instructed for you."

"Sorry to disappoint, Shuyin," Sora quietly. "But I don't think any of us understand!"

Shuyin was surprised. He could now feel the presence of both Riku and Kairi behind him. If he had turned to look he would have seen them both flying through the air towards him. Riku had his sword readied for a slash from his right and Kairi held her sword above her head for a downward swing.

"Haaaaiiii-." Before they could finish their attacks a copy of Shuyin appeared in front of each of them. They each made a sound of surprise before they were hit, Riku with a punch and Kairi with a knee, in the stomach. After letting out only a sound of pain the two Shuyin grab the Key wielders and put them into full nelsons.

"You-you can make clones too," Sora asked from the ground having witnessed the entire event.

"What did you expect? I did absorb Gilgamesh." Shuyin sneered and razed his left hand. "Watch what my clones can do." He snapped his fingers causing the clones to explode on Riku and Kairi.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH," Kairi yelled.

"AAAAAARRRRGGG," Riku yelled and they both fell to the ground.

"NO," Sora called throwing his hand towards them. Anger flooded Sora's face. He stood up and ran at Shuyin in an attempt to cut him in half. Shuyin jumped the attack and landed on Sora's shoulder. He jumped back and up into the air. Shuyin then raised his sword above his head and gathered energy into it. Shuyin released the energy by swinging his sword at Sora. This sent nine dark energy orbs at Sora and when they hit him they created an explosion.

Shuyin landed and was surprised to see Sora still standing. "Your will is strong, isn't it? I guess out of everyone in all the worlds you mush have the purest, strongest heart." Shuyin paused, waiting for Sora to say something. However, Sora was using all his strength just to stand and thus nothing was said. "Very well. I shall end your heart now." Shuyin held his left hand out in front of him and created a Dark Orb of Destruction. "The single greatest dark spell will destroy the strongest warrior of Light."

Shuyin ran at Sora, spell up in front of his shoulder. Before Shuyin's spell landed Hideya jumped in between them, his own Dark Orb of Destruction in his hand, and used it to cancel out Shuyin's. The resulting force created a shock wave that spread from the exact point the two spells connected.

Shuyin could not believe his eyes and it took him a few seconds to comprehend what just happened. "Hideya?" Hideya just stood there with an expressionless look on his face, eyes purple with the power of the Goddess' Gift. "How could you have the energy to be here?"

"Thank Solf," Hideya said. "He taught me how to awaken my power and I used what he showed me to restore what I used to break your barrier." Hideya held out his pole and turned it into a nodachi. "Now you'll have to fight me."

"Just as my story was meant to be!" Shuyin charded Hideya. He swung his sword down at Hideya's shoulder. Hideya was able to block it with little difficulty.

Shuyin pushed hard to try and force his sword through Hideya's guard. To give himself more leverage Hideya placed his left hand on the back of his blade and pushed.

"It's over," Shuyin said."

"Than you skipped a section of your script," Hideya replied and quickly turned his nodachi into a scythe. The extended curve of the blade came around and cut Shuyin in the back of the shoulder.

"Arg!" Shuyin jumped back only to have Hideya swinging the scythe at him from his upper left. Shuyin turned his body to the side to avoid the swing and the scythe got stuck in the ground. Before Shuyin could counter, the scythe turned back into a nodachi, freeing it from the ground, and Hideya immediately swung it at Shuyin. Shuyin stepped back causing him to avoid most of the attack. What did hit caused a long cut across his face that would have been bleeding badly if he had blood.

"Now do you see that you and I are on equal ground?" Hideya was glaring at Shuyin.

"Equal in strength maybe, but I have much more combat experience."

Hidyea was not listening to Shuyin's words. He was paying attention to the filtered screams of the Heartless that made up Shuyin. Instead of a painful scream Hideya was able to make out audible words.

"**Fate is against us. She lies in light. Two thousand years we caused chaos. Are fault she's lost. Balance disturbed because of us. Our heart. You.**"

Hideya could not believe his ears. "Were the answers here all along," he asked himself. He thoughts were interrupted by shouts from Shuyin.

"What's the matter Hideya? Can't think of a way to stop me? Or are you worried that you can't do it because the Key wielders failed?"

Shuyin attacked Hideya with a thrust but Hideya jumped five meters back to avoid it.

"Haste!" Hideya cast the spell on himself and countered Shuyin's attack. Hideya's attacks were impossible for Shuyin to evade. To make full use of the haste Hideya began to run around Shuyin, cutting him every time he ran past.

After sixteen cuts Shuyin jumped into the air to get out of Hideya's reach. The attempt failed when Hideya appeared behind him. "Huh?"

"Trying to run?"

"Not at all!" Shuyin spun around and kicked Hideya in the head with a roundhouse. He then changed his direction towards the ground and landed next to Riku. "Now he has a purpose to me."

Shuyin entered Riku's body and possessed it. With a form that Hideya would not cut Shuyin attacked Hideya.

"Damn it," Hideya said as he blocked a swing from the possessed Riku. Riku's body was enhanced by Shuyin's power and was even faster than his normal speed. After the first attack the possessed Riku grabbed Hideya's shoulder and pulled him across his body, opening Hideya up for a knee to the stomach. After that the possessed Riku hit Hideya on the arm, leg and chest with his Keyblade.

"Now die!" The possessed Riku moved at Hideya again and swung hard from the left. Hideya again blocked the swing not wanting to hurt his friend. Right as the attack connected Shuyin left Riku's body and slashed Hideya across the right shoulder. Hideya stumbled back due to the pain and Shuyin cut him again on the left arm and chest. Now that Hideya was completely off balance Shuyin had the time to create the same dark orb he hit Riku with. Shuyin through it at Hideya and it hit him in the chest.

"AAARRGG!" Hideya flew back two meters and landed on the ground. He stood back up as fast as he could and grabbed his chest with his free hand.

"Do you now see that you can't stop me from achieving my goal? The story has already been written and it ends with my victory!"

"No... it does not," Hediya said. "You told me yourself how this story will really end."

"What?"

Hideya once again listened to the voices coming from Shuyin. "**Hideya brings balance. Bring end to Heartless. End to us. Free us from the pain!**"

Hideya corrected his breathing, put his left hand back on his sword and held it up on his right side. "This battle can't go on anymore, Shuyin. So it will end now."

"Are you out of energy already? Well I still have some left to fight with. So what do you mean?"

"This attack, my next attack, will stop you!" Hideya focused all of his energy into his sword causing it to glow a bright, pure, pale light.

"So you do have some energy left. Let's see what your final magic can do." Shuyin did the same thing as Hideya but his sword was emitting Darkness. "After this attack you'll be mine!"

Shuyin and Hideya ran at each other, their swords poised to slash the other. However, before Hideya was in range for a slash he swung his sword and sent a large wave a light at Shuyin. "Goddess Blade!"

"What!?"

The wave flew at Shuyin so fast their was no possible way to dodge it. Shuyin tried to cut the wave with his Dark Sword but when his sword his the wave it disintegrated. "Aaaaaaw?"

The wave hit Shuyin and stopped for a split second and then created a flash of light. The parts of the wave that did not make direct contact with Shuyin continued to fly past him and eventually dissipated over the water some thirty meters away.

When the light faded Shuyin's body was no longer there. Hideya took a long deep breath. After exhaling he changed his sword back into a pole, belted it and walked over to Riku.

"Good job my friend," Hideya said to him as he picked up his unconscious body and carried him over to where Sora and Kairi lay.

Sora was still conscious and spoke to Hideya when he set Riku down between himself and Rairi. "Amazing!"

"Sorry I couldn't have gotten to you sooner," Hideya said looking at Sora, the purple gone from his eyes revealing their normal brown color. "Are they in range?"

"Yes." Sora lifted his Keyblade towards his friends. "Curegra!" At his command flowers appeared and opened above all four of them and released their healing light.

After the flowers vanished Kairi slowly sat up. "Sora? Hideya? Did we win?"

"Yeah," Sora replied. "Don't try and move for a while."

"No problem," Riku answered from the ground. He had not even tried to move. He turned his head towards Hideya and asked. "So, just how do we get out of here?"

"Give me some time to recover and I'll open up a portal to get us home."

After fifteen minutes everyone was back on their feet. The first thing Kairi did was run into Sora's arms and kissed him. "Does this mean that everything with the Heartless is finally over?"

"It should," Sora replied. Then he looked at Hideya. "I actually can't believe that we won. I mean, Shuyin had been planning this whole thing for a thousand years, and we stopped it."

"It is amazing," Riku said.

Hideya looked at them all as though he were only half their. "Yeah." After a few seconds he spoke again. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Right," Kairi said jumping into the air.

Hideya turned away from them and, holding out his hand, opened a Dark Portal. "Ladies first."

Kairi walked towards the portal grabbing Sora's hand and pulling him with her. Riku followed right behind and Hideya began to move slowly forward. Before any of them could enter the portal they heard a voice.

"My stories not over yet."

They all turned around and saw Shuyin walking towards them, still whole. "I wont let you end it."

"Damn it," Hideya said in his head. "They didn't move quick enough."

"Shit he's still alive," Riku gasped.

Riku and Sora both produced their Keyblades. "We have to finish him," Sora said. "Let's go Hideya."

"No! You three leave, now!" Hideya held out his hand to stop them.

"What?"

"No way," Riku spat.

"If we all move now their's no way he can win in his state," Kairi added.

Hideya turned to face them, his eyes purple again. "I said go! This is the last portal I can open out of here!" Hideya pushed his left hand at them and created a force that sent Sora, Riku, and Kairi into the portal. Before it closed Hideya whispered "I'm sorry. But I have to do this on my own," into the portal after them. Then the portal closed and Hideya turned back to Shuyin.

"You thought you could stop me?"

"I was actually trying to get them out of this realm before you came back. After all, how can the writer of this story fade before its end?"

"Good point." Shuyin snapped his fingers and summoned thousands of Heartless behind him. Hideya lifted his left hand above his head and summoned just as many Heartless behind him. "What do you plan to do? Have our Heartless fight while you kill me? Or do you want me to absorb them all?" Shuyin laughed "Either way, you will no longer use my Heartless against me." Shuyin held out his hand towards Hideya and quickly clenched his fist. A green energy was pulled from Hideya and with it went his ability command the Heartless.

"So their all yours now, huh?"

"With all of these Heartless fused with me you will have no chance of stopping me from using your power."

"I wont stop you now."

"What?"

"I know now that no matter how many time I cut you down you'll keep coming back. So I'll give you what you want."

"_**KIIIIIINNGGGDOM HEAAARTS!!**_"

"Yes!" Hideya lifted both his hands out to his sides and created the door to Kingdom Hearts behind and above him. After a moment of silence Hideya spoke again. "You may be the one who told this story buy I will be the one to write the ending."

"What ever do you mean? I finally have Kingdom Hearts before me and the Gift of the Goddess at hand. How can things not go my way?"

"This is how." Hideya held out his hand towards Shuyin and from his hand came a small heart. The same heart that the Goddess of Light gave him. It made contact with Shuyin's body and with a quick pulse Shuyin felt all of his strength fade from him.

He fell to the ground on his hands and knees. "What... did you... do to me," Shuyin asked between breathes.

"Simple. I gave you back you heart. You are a human once again."

"A human? How?"

"I was given you heart when I too was lost in the void. Now I've finally returned it to you."

"You knew you had my heart all along?"

"No. I just learned it a little while ago. Actually, you told me during our fight." Shuyin made a sound of surprise. "You see, during the fight I was listening to the Heartless inside you and they told me everything."

"So that's it? Turn me back into a human and leave me? Did you forget that once these Heartless take me everything will begin again?"

As if on cue all of the Heartless started to move on Hideya and Shuyin. Once again Hideya through his hands out to his sides. From his back came four large wings. Two of them were a black as Genesis' and the other two were pure white. The wings were layered, the black ones one top of the white ones. The magic power that the wings held stopped the Heartless, pushed them back, but did not destroy them.

"Their it is," Shuyin said in aw. "The _wings of Light and Dark_, the true form of the Gift of The Goddess! But what do you plan to do?"

"Change your ending. Shuyin, do you know that these are all that remains of the Heartless and that these are also the ones created from the people of Spria?"

Shuyin did not know whether or not to believe him. "The ones created from my world's people?"

"Yes. Shuyin, the reason that Lenne and your world never came back is because you continued to exist as a Heartless. Now that you're a human everything can go back to normal." Hideya turned to face Kingdom Hearts. "Open up and send forth Spira!"

The doors of Kinddom Hearts opened and one of Hideya's white wings began to glow. A large heart came from the doors and drifted into the sky of the Dark Realm. The feathers of the glowing wing all fell off and flew into the Heart. Now serging with new power the Heart flew farther into the sky and vanished from view.

"Did you just?"

"I recreated your world."

"Finally. Now were is Lenne? On the world?"

"Her heart is in the Door to The Light."

Hideya pointed to his right and there it was that the Door to The Light appeared. The door opened and another heart came from it. Hideya released all of the energy from the other white wing and once it fused with the heart; Lenne appeared in its place.

"Lenne!" Regaining his strength Shuyin ran over to her and caught her unconscious body before it fell to the ground. "You brought her back? But why is she still asleep?"

"Don't worry. She'll reawaken once you are back on your own world."

"Why was her heart in that door?"

"You know about the princesses of Heart? I would surmise that Lenne is the Queen of Hearts."

Tears began to swell up in Shuyin's eyes. "And the other Heartless?"

"I'll take care of it."

Hideya released the magic of his dark wings. The feathers broke from his back in wisps of Darkness and began to flow over the Heartless. Absorbing the magic from them, the Heartless regained Human form. The denizens of Spira, like Lenne, were on the ground unconscious.

With all of his wings gone the two doors also faded, leaving Shuyin, Hideya, and the other Spirans in the Dark Realm.

Shuyin held Lennin in his arms, a tear rolling down his face. "So how do we get home?"

"Now that all the Heartless are gone this realm will reject us and your hearts will guide you all back home. Shuyin I have a question. Do you wish to keep your memories of the last two thousand years?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes. That way I'll cherish Lenne all the more. Also I'll be able to thank you for ending my story the way I wanted it to."

Before Hideya could answer the ground turned into a large portal, consuming everyone in the realm.

"Ok. When you awaken in Spira you'll still have your memories and Lenne wont remember her fate."

"Thank you," Shuyin said as the Darkness engulfed them and sent them their separate ways.

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were moving through the Dark Portal towards their home world when they suddenly stopped. The darkness around them faded and was replaced with many stars.

"Um, Sora, where are we," Kairi asked.

"How should I know."

"This is the Realm of The Gods."

Everyone turned towards the voice and were surprised to see King Micky walking towards them.

"Micky," Riku exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hideya sent me here."

"Why?"

"He said that we needed to finish balancing everything."

"Huh?" Sora was very confused. "I thought we did that."

"No. But with Shuyin gone the flow of Darkness is balanced. Now it is up to us to balance the flow of Light."

"And how do we do that," Kairi demanded.

"We have to return the Keyblades to their rightful owner; the one who created them."

"And that would be," Riku asked.

"The Goddess of Light, Minerva."

"How do we find her?"

"I am right here, Sora."

He turned around and saw Minerva standing before him. Her long blond hair, pale face, gold and silver armor, and ponderous shield and spear, paled in comparison to her calm and gentile voice. Sora recognized it at once. "You. You're the one that instructed me how to use the Keyblade."

"Yes."

"So how will giving back the Keyblades balance the flow of Light," Riku asked.

"Two thousand years, ago I created the Keyblade to counteract Shuyin. However, the Keyblade is a weapon like any other and can be used for whatever its master desires. Also, because of the way the Keyblade was created, from my desire to bring balance to the universe, anyone with a strong enough will can create a Keyblade."

"So that explains all the different Keyblades I've seen. Even Ansem getting one."

"And the different legends about the Keyblade," Mickey added.

"Yes, and the existence of the Key Chains. When someone has a strong wish to defend something, but no wish for a weapon their heart creates a Key Chain. When they gave you their Key Chain, Sora, they passed to you their wish to fight against the Darkness. So as it stands now, all of the Keyblades exist as weapons of Light. That is why you must relinquish them to restore balance."

"I'm in," Sora exclaimed. "If relinquishing the Keyblades will really end the battle between Light and Dark then I'll gladly do it."

"I'm in," Kairi said.

"No complaints here," Riku added.

"Well I guess I can't be the only one who keeps the Keyblade," Micky said. "I'll go first." Micky stepped forward and produced his Keyblade. He held it out before him and it slowly vanished in a flash of light.

Riku was next. He did the same as the King and his Keyblade to returned to Minerva. Kairi hesitated only a little and repeated what the two before her did.

With everyone else done Sora was next to step forward. He closed his eyes and summoned every single one of his Keyblades in a circle around him. They all began to glow and they bathed him in their light. When the light faded, the last of the Keyblades were gone, returned to the Goddess.

"Thank you Key warriors. Now return home and live your lives with out worry of the balance being disrupted." Minerva closed her eyes and disappeared. When she did King Micky began to move away from Sora and the others.

"I guess this is good by," he said.

"_We may never meat again, but we'll never forget each other_," Sora replied as tears filled his eyes.

"Good to have seen you one last time before this was over my friend," Riku said.

"Say hi to Minnie for me, ok," Kairi said trying to be uplifting.

"Alright." Mickey waived to them and they all waived back. Then the Light engulfed them and they were sent back to their respective worlds.

* * *

Hideya opened his eyes and saw his world in front of him. He had not he gone into the atmosphere, as though deciding weather or not to move ahead.

"Why do you stop, child," Minerva asked, appearing before him.

"I don't think I belong here anymore."

"Why?"

"I was once told, '_We should not shed tears. That is a surrender of the body to the heart. It is only proof that we are beings that do not know what to do with our hearts._' But know I know what I want to do with my heart and where it belongs. And so, I can not go back home."

"What will you do about the memories of you on this world? When you do not reappear your family will search for you."

"I've got that covered." Hideya closed his eyes and when they opened they were once again purple. He glared at his world and slowly, as if being poured out like water, the purple faded from his eyes. When all of the royal color was gone Hideya shut his eyes and cupped them in pain.

"You used the last of you power to erase the memories of you from you world. Why?"

"Because I no longer belong there. I belong with Yuffie at the Radiant Garden. Did the Key wielders do what was needed?"

"Yes. With balance restored the passage between worlds will end and the Light and Darkness will never clash again."

"Good. Now the only thing left to do is let my heart take me to my new home." Hideya closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Farewell child."

"Farewell, Goddess of Light."

With that Hideya was engulfed in light and transported to the Radiant Garden.

Authors note: Only a little, sappy, ending left. However, that was the story. Please waite for the epilogue before deciding not to read any more. I hope you liked this final battle. I spent a good amount of time making sure that I did my best to describe it well enough so you could see the battle in your minds like I could. Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12:Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were back on Destiny Island. They had spent the hot summer day swimming and playing on the beach with their friends. However, night was coming and everyone else had gone home except Sora, Riku, and Kairi. They moved from the beach to the circular island farthest out into the ocean. While still in their swim ware they sat on the curved palm tree and watched the sun set.

When the stars started to come out the three began to think about their past adventure. After about fifteen minutes the silence was broken.

"I can't believe we were only gone a month," Kairi was the first to speak. "Everyone acts like it was another year."

"Well, we've up and vanished before for that long. So I guess that they were just worried that it would be that long again," Riku replied. "How about you, Sora? Got anything to add?"

"I can't believe that we'll never leave this island again." At Sora's comment the other two began to feel a little sad. "I mean, we worked so hard to build that raft four years ago to find other worlds, and we did. But I never thought about how I would feel when we couldn't travel to them any more."

"Stop that," Kairi demanded. "Stop talking so sad."

"Kairi?"

"Look, I feel sad too, ok. But we had good times travailing to those worlds and I think we should remember that and not that we can't do it again."

"We never thought that we would even have this journey," Riku added.

"Yeah Sora. _Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened_," Kairi said.

Sora's face brightened up at his friends comments. He put his arm around Kairi's shoulders and said, "Thanks guys."

Now night had fully fallen and all the stars were out. As they all looked at the sky full of stars Riku pointed to one.

"That one," he said.

"Huh? What about that one," Sora asked.

"That's Disney Castle."

"How can you tell?"

"Not sure. I just know that it's it. My heart is telling me." He paused for a moment. "Hey, just for fun, want to try and make a map of the stars of the worlds we went to?"

"Why," asked Kairi.

"So we never forget our adventures or our friends."

"If you want to go that far then we should put this all into a book," Sora said jokingly.

"I think we should," Kairi said.

"What," Riku asked.

Sora got into it too. "Ok, what do we call it?"

"Why, do you want to sell it?"

"Maybe."

"We can't write a book. We wont have Hideya's side of the story, or anything that happened with Roxas, or what happened to our other friends after every adventure," Riku rebuked.

"Aw, come one Riku," Sora pleaded.

"This was our adventure and our memories. I think they should just stay with us."

"Fine. Were making your map though."

"Good." Riku looked again at the star and closed his eyes. When he opened them a tear flowed down his face. "I miss King Mickey already. He really was a dear friend. He helped me out a lot in that year I was away."

"I miss Donald, Goofy, and Leon the most," Sora said.

"I miss them all," Kairi said. "I didn't know anyone like you two did, but I think I'll miss Hideya more than anyone."

"Hideya was a good friend, wasn't he?"

"If were going to keep reminiscing let's get to work on the map," Riku suggested.

"Yeah," Sora exclaimed.

"Let's get to work," Kairi added. Then she paused and pointed to another star. "Twilight Town."

"Yeah," Sora said. "I think it is."

"Your turn, Sora," Riku said.

Sora pointed to a star far off to his left. "Transverse Town." Then he pointed to another star right in front of him. "Radiant Garden."

"Now that we've got four, let's go back to my house and work on this map."

Sora turned to face Riku, the expression on his face a mixture of happiness and sadness. "Yeah."

Then they all began to walk towards the docks to begin the Map of The Stars.

* * *

Yuffie was sitting on the wall in the town square looking out at the castle. Its reconstruction turned it into a beautiful palace rather than the dark command center for the Heartless. Soon, once leaders were picked, important meeting would be held their.

He thoughts shifted from all the work she put into that castle and to another feeling she had. Something had changed in the last day or so. It was a though the presence of her surroundings had changed. Not only that but the world seemed to be different, as if things were flowing better. It was almost weird.

"What am I thinking? It's not weird, it's normal. This is exactly how this place felt before the Heartless showed up." Yuffie smiled at her realization. She realized that Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Hideya had finally finished off the Heartless.

"Hideya." That name made her sad. Hideya had still not returned to her. "Maybe he went back to his own world? Fine! I'll just have to get over him. If he can never come back then their's no point in crying over him. He's home where he belongs" However, Yuffie's resolve was anything but hardened and she began to cry at her own words. She tried to hold them back but one tear fell from her eye and down her face. When the tear was in the middle of her cheek she felt a hand wipe it away.

"Your right about being where I belong."

Yuffie turned to face the voice. "Hideya," she said in disbelief. After her initial shock she jumped to her feet and into Hideya, wrapping her arms around him tears now flowing freely down her face. He returned the gesture, minus the crying.

"Hi, Yuffie. I told you I wouldn't be gone to long." His voice was almost nonchalant.

"What took you so long to get back?"

"I had a lot to do. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and I finally brought balance to the worlds. No more Heartless, no more Keyblades, no more Gift of The Goddess."

"So all of the fighting's over? You can stay here?"

"Yeah."

Yuffie looked up at Hideya and smiled. Then she let go of him all together and began to jump for joy. "This is so great! Come on! Let's go tell everyone the good news! Then later we can go back to my place and I can cook you dinner."

"Yeah, I'd like that. I can't wait to tell everyone the good news."

They jumped off the wall and began to search for everyone. Yuffie suggested that they'd look in Merlin's house first as that was the most likely place that everyone would be. Before long they arrived and sure enough every one of Yuffie's friends was their.

After the surprise of his arrival Hideya told them all what happened in the battle with Shuyin and how he brought balance to the worlds with the help of the Key wielders. After a full hour of story telling, congratulations, and party suggestions, Yuffie and Hideya finally left to go eat at Yuffie's.

Over dinner Yuffie had to ask a question that had been on he mind sense his story. "Don't you feel bad about erasing your existence from your world? I mean, I love that your staying with and everything but you just left your world."

"I do feel bad, yes, but I think I needed to do this. Otherwise I'd never forgive myself for leaving you."Hideya smiled at Yuffie. "Besides, if I never existed then they can't miss me."

"But what about your brother? Didn't you say you had a twin brother that you competed against back home? Who is going to push him to do better?"

"I'm not saying what I did was easy, but I won't regret my decision as long as I'm with you." Then Hideya leaned across the table and kissed Yuffie causing her to blush and then laugh a little. "Besides, my brother could never completely forget me. I know that in his heart he'll still be able to feel me."

* * *

An alarm started to beep and was quickly silenced by a smack. It's owner sat up and turned it off. Then after a few seconds, the young man got out of bead. The man quickly got dressed. As he dressed he gazed around his room that seemed larger then it had the day before. However, he dismissed the thought because his room had always been this size.

Before leaving his room he gabbed a Japanese sword, belt it, and preceded to leave his room and walk into his backyard.

Once in the yard he took a deep breath of the morning air and then opened his eyes. He stepped back with his left foot and shifted his weight so most of it was on his left leg. Placing one hand on the seethe of the sword and the other only centimeters away from the hilt he waited. After a minute he grabbed the sword and quickly drew it from the seethe cutting the air in front of him.

After the initial cut the boy began to preform a long and complicated sword Kata. After two minutes the kata was over and the man seethed his sword. He did not feel tired nor was he breathing heavy, but something did feel off. The man could not place the feeling; his stances and cuts were perfect and his blocks were solid. After a few minutes of thinking the man sat down of the grass and looking into the sky.

The sky was clear that morning and the sun was not yet high enough to make him squint. Suddenly a face appeared in his mind, however, he could not place a name to the face. Even more perplexing was that this person seemed to fit with his weird feeling he was having on this morning. He spent the better part of the next fifteen minutes searching his mind for anything about the person that went with the face.

His thoughts were interrupted by a cry from his house. "Hidaki, breakfast!"

"Be right their mom," he called back. As he began to walk towards the house Hidaki suddenly realized that he knew the name of the person he had seen in his mind. Hidaki turned around, drew his sword, and pointed it at the still visible moon. "Hideya, huh. Well whoever you are I know your strong." Hideki laughed at him self for talking to a person that was not even there. He seethed his sword and smiled. "Whoever you are, I get better than you. And when I finally meet you I'll show you just how good I am."

With that Hidaki walked back into his house, the memory of this mysterious, yet close to his heart, person driving him to try even harder.

**THE END**

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading this until the end. I don't have anyone to particularly thank for helping me write this or anyone to dedicate it to, but I will thank the makers of Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts for the bases on which this was based. Once again thank you all for reading and I look forward to any reviews, good or bad, that you have for me.

Please read some of my other fan fics including Zaraki Gets Ban Kai(Bleach humor/parody), Practice Makes Perfect(Naruto Hinata parring), and The Hardest Part of Love(Sequel to PMP).


End file.
